Breakups, Makeups, and the Occasional Demons
by livvie123321
Summary: "You don't deserve pizza. If you would have just taken Alec to the freakin Aquarium, we would not be in this mess!" Magnus gaped at her, "Oh puh-lease, this is just as much your fault than it is mine; you shouldn't have ditched Jace for Isabelle!"
1. School Boys

**So a new story of mine. I got bored, and I have time on my hands, so I thought why not create a new story! This is different from my usual stories where someone is usually kidnapped or murdured (although I'm sure it will happen at some point in this story) ill still write my other story though for The Descendent readers. Okay well enjoy. i don't own the mortal instruments, all credit goes to Cassandra Clare. And there is really no time period, lets say they have a break from disaster and this happens?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Schoolboys<strong>

Jace walked down the stairs of the institute. He strolled into the kitchen and went to his special cupboard to get his cereal. Alec was sitting at the kitchen table rubbing his temples.

"Alec, do we have any soy milk?" Jace asked. "I usually go with 2% but I'm going to try soy. I need my protein; I'm a growing boy," Jace sang part of the song _Trapped in the Cupboard _(which I don't own). Alec didn't answer just kept staring at the table. "Alec." No answer. "Alec! ALEC! ALEC, ALEC, ALEC, ALEC!"

"Huh? What?" Alec asked. "Oh, morning," he said as he saw Jace.

"Again, do we have any soy milk?"

"What the hell do I look like? The frikken milk man?" Alec growled.

"I'm sorry, I can see it's that time of a month again," Jace said as he sat down at the table pouring 2% milk.

"I'm a dude."

"Are you, are you _really_?"

"Shut up," Alec muttered.

"So what's got your panties in a twist?" Jace said as he took a spoonful of cereal and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I'm going to ignore that, and its nothing. It's just... I think... Magnus is getting tired of me."

Jace nodded his head, "I'm just going to keep nodding."

"I mean, we've been hanging out like every day now," Alec continued.

"Mmm hmm." Another bite of cereal.

Alec sighed. "And I feel like he knows too much about me." A pause. "Aren't relationships supposed to be mysterious?"

Jace coughed. "Umm, I don't know. Been in too many relationships to remember. You shouldn't know everything about your lover, or it gets awkward." Isabelle walked in and pulled out a frying pan.

"Who wants a fresh basil omelet?" She asked holding the pan like it was a sword.

"Well, that depends, who's making it?" Jace asked.

Isabelle smiled. "Me."

"I'm out," Alec said getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen.

"Who needs him?" Isabelle shrugged. "I have you to test my cooking," she said to Jace.

"_I_ need him. ALEC!" Jace called running out of the kitchen. After five seconds, he gave up trying to find his step brother, and sat down on the stairs Leading to the second floor.

He heard a soft voice behind him, "Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Hiding from Isabelle she's trying to make me eat her food." He turned around and saw Clary.

"Oh hey," he stood up and kissed her cheek. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, actually, I'm hanging out with Izzy today. We're going shopping." She looked into the kitchen. "I'll go get her before she destroys the kitchen." She walked off.

"Umm, kay?" Jace said unsure of what was going on; he thought his girlfriend hated shopping.

Alec walked down the stairs. "I got a problem," he said as he sat down. Jace sat beside him.

"I think I do too," Jace said as Isabelle and Clary walked out giggling about some hot movie star.

"Well, what's your problem?"

"Tell me yours first," Jace said raising an eyebrow.

"Clary would be jealous of that. Anyway, Magnus called me and said he was busy today although we had a date to the aquarium."

"You wanted to see fish..." Alec nodded. "with your boyfriend?" Another nod. "No wonder he's tired of you; you're boring."

"Am not!" Alec yelled appalled.

"Are too!" Jace countered

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"What is your problem then?" Alec asked rolling his eyes.

"Clary, totally just left me for Isabelle! I mean they went shopping! She could've been hanging out with me; we could've done something romantic," he whined.

"Since when were you romantic?"

"You're not a good therapist," Jace said glaring at Alec.

Alec shouted, "Since when was I your therapist!"

"You are! Might as well be Dr. Phil."

"Didn't he get booted?"

Jace groaned, "Who knows? And guess what, you're fired!"

"I never was hired!"

"Why are you still here?" Jace shouted.

"BECAUSE I LIVE HERE!"

"LIAR!"

Maryse walked downstairs. "You guys are acting like ten year olds."

"Are not!" Jace and Alec both shouted.

"Are too!" She shouted back.

"Nuh-ugh!" They disagreed

"Ugh-huh!"

"Nuh-ugh!"

"NUH-UGH!" Maryse said tricking them.

"UGH-HUH!" They both screamed.

"HA! You admitted it!" She snapped her fingers and walked away.

"Damn," Jace mumbled.

"Darn," Alec said.

"You're pathetic."

"NUH-UGH!"

"Don't start with me, Alec!" He walked away mumbling something about hating Alec and missing Clary.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it was shorter, but the other updates will be longer… maybe… it matters what you guys think. okay reviewfavorite/critique! **


	2. Ditched and Glittery

**Chapter 2: Ditched and Glittery**

Jace held the binoculars up to his eyes and looked through them. He saw Izzy and Clary walk into another store. He sighed, "Alec, look at Clary. She hasn't bought one thing, why would she even go shopping."

Alec fumbled with his potato chips, "I don't know, maybe she just wants a girls day out with Izzy."

"Impossible; why would she do that? Pass me a chip." Alec passed one over. He bit it and spit it out. "Why'd you buy sour cream and onion? You know I hate onions."

"Onions hate you! That's why they're always making you cry! Lol, pun," he laughed at his own joke.

"We're not texting!" Alec frowned. Izzy and Clary walked out of Forever 21 carrying another bag. "Alec! They're they are." He swung his arm to point and hit Alec making him fall backwards.

Alec stood up, holding one eye, "I'm going home!"

"Fine, whatever, leave. I don't need you," Jace screamed. "Take your cruddy potato chips with you!" He threw the bag and it hit Alec. Alec hugged his potato chips and walked away.

"I can't believe this," Jace said still staring into his binoculars. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around. Two cops stood behind him. They stared at him. "Oh, hey umm, what's up?"

"Sir, why do you have a pair of binoculars," one of them asked narrowing his eyes.

"Umm, funny story, you see my girlfriend totally ditched me for a day with my sister and I want to see what they're doing," Jace said with a tiny smile. "And I'm not a sir, do I look like a sir!" Jace said changing up a line from _Transformers 3 (which is the best movie ever and I highly recommend it! I don't own that line either) _

"Then what are you," the other officer asked.

"I'm a Jace, that's my name don't wear it out. And who would you be?"

The first officer who called him sir said, "I'm your worst nightmare."

The other officer said, "I'm Officer Warren Peace." (WARREN PEACE IS A NAME FROM SKY-HIGH THAT I DONT OWN) Jace broke out laughing. "Do you find something funny?" The officer said as his hand went to his gun.

"Oh, snap he bringing out gun. He mad," Jace said with another Transformers 3 joke (which I don't own).

The officers hauled Jace up from his spot. "Okay that's it. Insulting a cop is a felony!"

"Since when?"

"Since we found a boy with a pair of binoculars and a knife in his pocket."

Jace rolled his eyes and laughed nervously. "I don't have a knife."

One officer went to his pocket and pulled out a stele disguised as a knife. "Why do you have this?"

"I umm, I umm. I... I'd like my one phone call now."

"We haven't even brought you in," Officer Warren Peace said raising an eyebrow.

Jace shrugged, "It's only a matter of time."

"Don't you have a cell phone, kid?" Jace pulled it out of his pocket. "You got one call."

Jace dialed Alec's number, the ringing stopped, an angry Alec came through the phone, "What?"

"Alec!" He hung up as soon as he heard it was Jace. Jace laughed softly. "I umm forgot he… died last month, his phone was just disconnected." _Who else can I friggen call! _Jace thought, _"Clary and Isabelle will kill me if they found out I was spying on them. I got it!" _He dialed Magnus's number. "Hey, Magnus."

"What's up brother of my boyfriend?"

"I'm stuck in a sticky situation."

Magnus sighed through the phone. "Did you get gum in your hair, I ran out of the de-gummer shampoo."

"No, Dude." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "The cops are on my back right now, they found my stele and think it's a knife, and I was spying with binoculars."

"Why the hell were you doing that?"

"It's a long story just come get me out!" The cops took Jace by the arms and put him in the back of their cruiser.

"Where are you?"

"Well, at the moment in a police cruiser. I'm on my way to the county jail though, in Brooklyn."

"I'll track you."

"You have a Jace tracker?" Jace said confused.

"Just trust me!" Then he hung up.

"Okay, fellas, take me to jail," Jace said leaning his head back on the seat.

.

.

.

.

Magnus walked into the jail. Jace sat up from the bench in his cell. "Magnus! You found me!" He said all dramatically.

Officer Peace stared at the glittery man in front of him. "Umm, sir, you have to sign a few papres..." Magnus interrupted by throwing some powder in his face. The guy dropped in his chair like a rock.

"Magnus! What did you do?"

Magnus put a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet and said to the unconscious cop, "I came in and I paid the bail for Jace and then you fell asleep."

The cop nodded in his sleep. Jace said, "What the hell?" Magnus grabbed the cell keys and let Jace out. "Are you a hypnotist?"

"No, the powder knocks them out, and whatever they hear is what they will think happened."

"I need to borrow that stuff sometime," Jace said staring at Magnus in wonder. "So, why weren't you hanging out with Alec today?"

"I was busy..."

Jace cocked his head. "You were busy yet you got me out of jail."

Magnus rubbed his eye. "You're welcome, goodbye." Magnus disappeared with a flash and a poof.

"Umm… I guess I need a subway station."

A good thirty minutes later Jace walked in the door of the institute. Isabelle and Clary were sitting in the dining room giggling about a different hot movie star. Clary saw Jace, "Hey, what did you do today?"

Alec walked in and glared at Jace. "You called Magnus to bail you out of jail!" Alec screamed.

"I did, _THAT_ today," Jace said answering Clary's question, rubbing his neck.

"Why were you in jail?" Clary asked.

Isabelle asked cocking an eyebrow, "Why did you call Magnus to get you out?"

"Umm, I had a pair of binoculars and I had a stele disguised as a knife in my pocket. And I called Magnus because _YOU_..." he pointed a finger at Alec, "Didn't come get me out when I called you! You hung up on me."

"You hit me in the eye and threw a bag at me," Alec accused.

"The first one was an accident and you deserved that!"

Clary interrupted. "Wait, why did you have a pair of binoculars?"

Jace threw his hands up. "Stop questioning me woman!" He walked out of the room, up the stairs, to his room.

Alec walked by the door, stopped and poked his head in in. He growled, "If I discover you're trying to steal Magnus from me, I will personally lead a demon towards you." He gave Jace the "I'm watching you" look and walked away.

Jace yelled after him, "I'm not gay!"

Clary walked in and heard his comment, "I would certainly hope not or I'm out of a boyfriend."

"But, you would rather spend the day shopping with Iz," Jace said narrowing his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "I swear, Jace..."

He winked, "Go ahead, give me your best swear."

"No, I'm a lady, I do not swear." He shook his head at her. Isabelle walked in, "Hey, Clary! That new chick flick is playing tonight in 45 minutes, you want to go?"

Clary jumped up, "Hell, yes! Ha," she said grinning at Jace. "Let's go." The two girls left the room and left Jace sitting there with a confused look on his face.

Alec walked past the room again, he saw Jace's dumb look and walked in. "What's wrong?"

"Clary just ditched me for Isabelle again."

Alec smiled. "Whoa, twice in one day!"

"I don't understand women."

Alec skipped out of the room, "I never will have to."

Jace looked at his clothes, "Great, Magnus's exit left me glittery..."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor confused Jace. And oh Alec. So I feel like the two are crazy together. Okay so what did you think? Favorite or review! <strong>

**Also check out my other TMI (the mortal instruments) story, The Descendent. It's has newer characters in it but the same old characters you love and a lot of action. So check that out and umm yeah... k... bye! **


	3. Jinxed

**Chapter 3: Jinxed**

Jace sat at the breakfast table. His hair was a rat's nest and he had dark circles under his eyes. Alec walked in and saw Jace and jumped. "Whoa, did you get hit by a truck? I didn't see anything on the news."

"Shut up, you don't even watch the news," Jace groaned.

Clary walked in, she saw Jace and her eyes widened, "Wow."

Jace muttered, "Don't say anything."

Isabelle walked in and her eyes went to Jace, "What happened to you?"

He stood up, "Do you all want to know what happened?"

"Yes," everyone said.

Jace said, "I was up all night wondering if Isabelle and Clary were in some kind of relationship." He collapsed back into his seat.

Clary and Isabelle's mouths fell open. Alec started laughing, "Awesome, beautiful! This is amazing. I love this." Everyone glared at him, "I'm going go now." He walked out of the room giggling.

Clary sat down next to Jace. "That's what you thought? That's really funny. Oh wow. Isabelle is my best friend, not my girlfriend!"

Jace narrowed his eyes, "Prove it." She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Clary pulled away after a minute and smiled at him.

"Well?" Clary asked fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He grinned. "I'm not too sure."

"I'm going to smack you," Clary said still smiling.

"Anytime you want babe," Jace winked.

Isabelle groaned. "You're such a pervert."

Jace ignored Isabelle. "So, what are we doing today?" He put his arms around Clary's waist.

"Well you are going to take a shower, and then we are going on a double date," Clary said taking his hands off his waist.

Jace sighed. "Aww, I hate double dates, I never know what to do. And everyone's hogging you."

"Maybe it's because I'm interesting to talk to," Clary said flashing him a smile.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Jace, you stink, go take a shower."

"Fine, whatever," Jace said unhappily. He walked out and upstairs.

Twenty minutes later Jace walked downstairs, Isabelle was sitting at the table. "Hey," Jace said. "Where's Clary?"

"She went home to get ready for our double date."

"_YOUR_ DOUBLE DATE! She's _my_ date!"

"No, you idiot, you and Clary are double dating with me and Simon," Isabelle rolled her eyes.

Jace said, "Whatever. When is she going to be back?"

Alec walked in. "I don't know. She's a girl, they take a while."

Izzy raised an eyebrow at him. "So do you."

He blushed, "Don't compliment me."

"Hey, Alec. You should invite Magnus for a triple date." Jace said grinning.

"Oh, he wouldn't want to go," Alec said with a "Pssh".

Jace grabbed Alec's phone and went to Magnus's number. "Oooh. He's on speed dial." He hit a button. "Okay, it's ringing." He threw the phone to Alec. Alec caught it.

Alec said talking into the phone, "Oh, hey Magnus. I was just wondering if you would want to go on a triple date with Simon, Iz, Jace, and Clary." A pause. "Yes, Jace will be there, why do you care?" Aother pause. Alec said in an angry voice, "What do you mean it doesn't matter? You just asked! Oh, we are going to talk about this at the date." A pause. "Don't try to make me feel better by saying perverted things." He giggled. "Okay then. Bye."

Jace and Isabelle were both giving him a weird look. He glared at Jace, "Why does he want you there?"

Jace shrugged, "I don't know, Dudette, I don't wanna know either."

"Did you just call me an elephant booger?" Alec asked narrowing his eyes. Jace laughed nervously, Clary walked in. "Clary!" He ran to her and dipped her, kissing her.

Alec whispered to Isabelle, "Did he just dramatically kiss Clary so he wouldn't have to answer my question?"

"Yes," Izzy said.

Jace pulled Clary back up. She was staring at him with wide eyes. She smacked him lightly. "What did you do that for?"

Jace grinned at her, "You were here, I was here, it seemed like the thing to do." He winked. "And now I know now you still wub me."

"You better watch yourself Lightwood," she said messing with the buttons on his shirt.

"If you want me to take my shirt off, you could've just said so." He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Jace, stop it for Pete's sake!" Isabelle screeched covering her eyes. Alec wasn't arguing but suddenly he agreed with Izzy.

Clary looked a bit interested, but then realized everyone was staring at her and said, "PSH Jace, wait till were married."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "I'm so happy that me and Simon aren't like you two. I wouldn't want to be such a weird couple."

Jace and Clary said at the same time, "HURTFUL."

Alec held back a giggle. "That's weird."

Magnus walked in, his hair had a streak of purple and was glittered and gelled up. He wore some skinny jeans and a sparkly collared shirt. "So, what are we doing today?"

Alec gave him a small smile. "Well... I don't know." He turned to Jace and Clary. "What are we doing?"

Clary held up 6 tickets, "Well, I scored some tickets to a baseball game and then we are going to a fancy restaurant."

"How did you know Alec and Magnus would come with us?" Izzy asked.

She shrugged, "Common sense?"

"When's the game?"

"2:30."

Magnus sat down, "So we got like 2 hours to kick back and relax."

Isabelle butted in, "But we have to get Simon or this isn't a triple date."

Jace asked, "Where is Simon?"

"His house," Isabelle and Clary said at the same time.

Alec gave Magnus a look, "That was weird."

"JINX!" They said again. "DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX!" They glared at eachother. "KNOCK ON WOOD!" Clary said. Isabelle stopped talking. "No one say her name, I jinxed her."

"Why can't we say her name?" Jace asked.

"If you say her name, then she can talk," Clary explained.

"So, she can't talk?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Clary mumbled.

"Awesome, then I can do this," he went up to the silent Isabelle and poked her cheek. "Poke, poke, poke, poke! Ha, she can't say anything about it!"

"But, she can do something about it," Alec said right as Isabelle's fist connected with Jace's stomach. Jace fell on the ground holding his stomach.

"You are a terrible person," Jace wheezed to Isabelle. She smirked.

Alec asked, "Who are we seeing anyway? Yankees, Mets?"

"We're going to see the Yankees," Clary grinned.

Jace stood up, "Awesome then I got to get my mitt. Who are the Yankees playing?"

"The Orioles?" Clary said.

"Then I got to get my Orioles hat and foam finger."

"Why? I thought your fave team was the Yankees?" Magnus said in horror.

Jace shrugged, "They are but I always go against the home team."

Alec sighed, "Let's go get Simon, Izzy call him..." Alec realized what he did and everyone gasp.

Isabelle yelled, "Yes!" She kicked Jace in the stomach and he fell with an oof.

Jace asked, "What was that for?"

"I don't like being touched."

Magnus mumbled, "You and Simon will have some problems..." Isabelle glared at him. "JK! JK! JK! I'm kidding, chillax bro." Isabelle stuck her foot out. "It's all good; don't kick me I'll fall on my own." He fell to the ground. "Ow."

Clary glared at Alec, "This is all your fault. You shouldn't have said her name!"

"But I said her nickname!" Alec argued.

"It doesn't matter!"

Jace became aware no one cared about his pain. "Yep, I'm just here lying on the floor in pain, while my girlfriend argues with my brother, and my sister argues with my brother's boyfriend. It's not like it matters."

Magnus and Isabelle said at the same time, "OH STOP being such a baby." They realized. "JINX! DOUBLE JINX! PERSONAL JINX!" Isabelle yelled, "KNOCK ON WOOD! HA!" Magnus sighed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Magnus gave an insulted look. He snapped his fingers in a Z-formation and walked to the fridge.

"So, should we go get Simon?" Isabelle asked.

"Kay," Alec said and they walked out of the kitchen leaving Magnus staring at the fridge.

* * *

><p><strong>They are going to a baseball game, Jace had a very rough night, and him and clary hhad a very powerful kiss. GO CLACE! :D Hehe review.<strong>


	4. Cream sodaaaaa

**Chapter 4: Cream sodaaaaa...**

Simon had invited everyone into his house. He was laying on his couch his leg thrown over the top of the sofa. "Welcome to mi casa." (my house)

"That was pathetic," Jace chuckled.

Simon asked, "What was pathetic?"

Jace kept laughing, "Your not Hispanic, and you don't even speak Spanish!"

Simon narrowed his eyes. "I can speak Spanish took two years of it."

Clary asked, "Give me a sentence in Spanish then."

Simon stood up and huffed, "Adios amigas." (Bye friends).

Alec corrected him. "Amigos. It has to be dominate when your referring to a group of people that has more than one male in the group. Magnus..."

Everyone gasped and Alec rolled his eyes, "I don't regret saying his name!"

Magnus yelled, "Yes! Freedom!"

Simon frowned and growled, "I'm going to get a cream soda."

Magnus bit into a deli sandwich, "Ge meh ohne tu," he said chewing his sandwich.

"English please? I don't know tons of Spanish, I only know the five words, casa, mi, adios, amigas," Simon begged sighing.

"That's four," Isabelle said.

Clary turned to Jace, "He wasn't good in math either."

"Shut it Fairchild, what do you know," Simon growled.

"I know I was in your math class for three years," Clary rolled her eyes.

Magnus swallowed his bite. "I said get me one too, and I didn't even say it in Spanish."

Simon bit his lip, "Oh."

He walked into the kitchen and Magnus mumbled, "Estupido." (stupid). Everyone laughed.

Simon walked in and threw a bottle of cream soda at Magnus. Magnus fumbled the soda and it dropped on the floor and broke. Creamy liquid soaked into Simon's carpet.

Jace stared in horror at Magnus, "Dude I thought you had cat like reflexes!"

Magnus bit his lip, "Cream is a weakness!"

Simon screamed, "That's my moms favorite carpet!" He glared at Magnus. "Do something about it!"

Magnus stood up and started barking orders, "I'm going to need a vacuum, stain remover, a few towels and a cream soda." Everyone stood up and saluted him.

"Wait, whats the cream soda for?" Alec asked.

Magnus frowned, "I'm still thirsty." Simon moaned and everyone started finding the supplies.

Ten minutes later everyone stood around the stain. Magnus was kneeling next to it trying to remove the stain. He barked, "Wet hand towel," Clary gave him the towel and he moved it along his forehead then gave it back to her. She gave a disgusted face and showed Simon the now glittery towel. Simon closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples. "Cream soda!" Alec gave Magnus the bottle and he took a swig then gave it back. "STAIN REMOVER!" Isabelle tossed Magnus the bottle of stain remover and he caught it.

Simon said, "Oh you can catch that but not a bottle of cream soda!"

"Cream soda has water in it water is my weakness therefore cream soda is my weakness!" Magnus shouted. "Wet towel!" Jace gave him a towel and he rubbed the stain with stain remover. He stopped after two minutes and stood up and looked at his work.

Simon looked at the work and his eyes widened. "Its worse then it was before! You just rubbed the stain around and its bigger now."

Alec stared at the stain and closed one eye, "Actually if you close one eye it looks like a small stain."

Jace turned his head sideways and close both eyes, "If you close both eyes its not even there."

"You are an idiot!" Isabelle hissed. She rubbed Simons shoulders. "Its going be okay Simon, I'll make it all better." She winked at him.

"Gross," Alec said.

"Magnus can't you just you know snap your fingers?" Clary asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, cream soda is a weakness!" Magnus yelled.

Jace jumped. "Brain blast!" He ran into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of chocolate milk. He opened the milk and poured it all over the cream soda stain. Simon looked at him in horror and fainted. "Okay thats milk! Now Magnus can snap his fingers."

Clary stared at the unconscious Simon. "Jace I'm pretty sure milk has water in it. You just created a bigger stain!"

Jace laughed nervously, "Oops."

Magnus stared at the very colorful stain, "I've got it!" He picked up one of the chairs and placed it over the stain. "She'll never notice."

"But it'll start to smell," Isabelle said raising her eyebrows.

"I'm doing my best here!" Magnus yelled falling onto the sofa.

Clary started humming. "I got it! Clorox!" She smacked Simon and he woke up. "Simon! Do you have any clorox?"

"In the closet," he said groaning. She ran to the closet and came back with a bottle of Clorox stain remover. She sprayed it on the stained carpet and rubbed it. She repeated that sequence ten times and after the last time smiled.

"Stains gone," she announced proudly.

Simon gaped at the now clean stain free carpet. He turned to Clary still sitting. "I could kiss you.."

Isabelle interrupted him, "But your not going to."

Jace frowned. "You got that right."

Magnus said in horror, "But they already did kiss eachother... DUN DUN DUN!" Everyone stared at him. "I wanted it to be a soap opera."

Isabelle left and returned with a bottle of lisole she sprayed the place where they stain had been. "Kills 99.9% of germs and smells like an autumn breeze."

Alec asked, "I'm sorry to interrupt your advertisement but can we go to the baseball game now?"

Jace pulled Simon up just to push him down again, "What was that for!" Simon yelled.

"For saying you were going to kiss my girl," Jace said walking away from him.

Thirty minutes later they stepped off the subway and were going into Yankee Stadium.

"I wanna hot dog," Simon moaned.

"Then get one," Clary said as she gave her ticket to the ticket people.

Simon continued his moaning, "I don't have no money." Magnus threw a five at him. "That's not going to pay for it."

"Then get a lemonade!" Alec yelled.

"Go..." Simon sighed.

"Wait your a vampire. You don't eat people food," Jace said arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah but I can eat a hot dog, I want to pretend I'm not a vampire," Simon said walking off to the hot dog stand.

"Lets just go to our seats," Clary said.

"Without Simon?" Isabelle asked.

Clary shrugged, "He's a big boy. He'll find his way."

"How big?" Jace asked unsmiling.

Clary touched his nose. "Your so cute when your jello." They got to there very close seats, sat down and waited for the game to begin.

"I'm not jello," Jace muttered.

Magnus whispered to Alec, "Cause he's pudding..."

**Another chapter finish. Magnus's weakness is water, which means cream soda has to be a weakness too. DONT QUESTION ME. lol we can pretend, its my story although I own nothing of the mortal instruments, not sure I've said that yet. The baseball game should be interesting with a jello jace and a hot dog eating simon. Yeah so review, also check out laffy_taffy0401's story, Because of a pink crayon, because she's my editor and she gave me a lot of funny things to put in the story, so yep, review check her out, bring me happiness? **


	5. Baseball and Basil?

**Chapter 5: Baseball and Basil**

It was the 5th inning and the umpire had just called Derek Jeter out on a third strike and Jace was not happy. He jumped up from his seat and screamed, "That was a ball!" Everyone around them stared at him.

Alec pulled him back down and hissed, "I thought you were rooting for the Orioles."

"I am, but I'd prefer if the Yankees won!" Jace huffed taking a sip from his fountain drink.

Magnus groaned, "You are so bipolar sometimes."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Am not."

Alec murmured, "What a two face."

Jace narrowed his eyes, "Am not," he said gritting his teeth. All the sudden one of the Yankee players hit a ball that went into the foul line. Jace groaned and jumped up from his seat walking over to the wall that separated them from the field. He screamed something to one of the Orioles players then jumped over the wall.

Clary moaned, "Tell me he didn't just jump over the wall and stick the landing."

Alec sighed. "Damn his angel powers." Jace was on the big screen right now yelling at the umpire for a bad call.

The umpire was screaming for security while screaming at Jace.

Isabelle sipped her coke and said to Clary, "Your boyfriend is an idiot,"

"He's your brother," Clary said to Isabelle.

Alec laughed, "Sucks for both of you."

"He's your brother too," Isabelle hissed. Alec frowned.

Someone's phone was ringing, with the ringtone, "Party Rock Anthem" (I do not own the lyrics or the ringtone of the song). Alec grabbed his phone and blushed at everyones faces.

He answered it, "Hello?" A pause. "Oh hey mommy." Everyone stared at him. "I'm putting you on speaker."

Mrs. Lightwood's voice came through, "Alec, I just turned on ESPN and guess what I see."

Alec bit his lip, "Baseball?"

"No, Jace on the big screen, running around the baseball diamond at Yankee Stadium, throwing a baseball at players."

"Yeah, about that. Jace has some issues," Alec said frowning.

His mom shouted, "Go get him before he disgraces our name!"

"He doesn't even have our name!"

"Just go get him! Also remove the _kick me_ sign he has on his back," Maryse included.

"Yeah, Magnus wrote that. I'm going to get him now." He hung up the phone and walked down to the wall. Magnus followed behind him. Alec jumped over the wall and landed with his legs bent. Clary watched the big screen which showed them grabbing Jace and dragging him out of the stadium with big security guards in yellow holding Jace's legs. He was kicking and shouting random things.

Clary stood up grabbing her purse, "Well, I guess we should go."

Simon asked, "Why? We weren't kicked out, only Jace."

"He has a point," Isabelle said propping her legs up on the chair in front of her.

"So we are just going to leave him waiting outside?" Clary asked sitting back down.

"Why not?" Isabelle said grabbing Jace's fountain drink, and drinking from it.

Five innings later the Yankees won and Isabelle, Simon and Clary met Jace, Magnus and Alec outside.

Jace was pouting and staring at a picture on the wall of the Stadium. Clary looked at the picture. The wall was called the wall of shame, it was a place that showed the pictures of the people that were not allowed in the stadium.

Isabelle followed her gaze, "Your on the wall of shame?" Jace nodded. "That sucks."

Jace growled, "From now on we see the Mets at Shay Stadium!"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "From now on we don't take you to baseball games! Besides, you will be banned from all stadiums soon. Your going to be all over the news."

"Nuh ugh, I gave the security guards a fake name," Jace said sticking out his tongue.

"Which was?" Clary asked.

Jace grinned. "Well the other day I met this cop... and it gave me an idea, I told them my name was Harry Pitts."

Isabelle asked, "And they said?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "Stop playing around, whats your real name?"

"And you said?" Clary asked.

Jace gave a smirk, "I said stop harassing me or I'll sue. That shut them up."

"But they weren't harassing you," Alec said with a confused look.

"They didn't know they weren't," Jace winked. "Now lets go, they're watching me." He looked around with crazy eyes.

Clary groaned. "Well, this was a triple date gone wrong."

"Its not my fault, Derek Jeter was not out! It was a bad call!" Jace shouted.

"Your a bad call!" Simon yelled.

Magnus giggled, "Your a bad catch. Get it? Cause were at a baseball game? And you know they catch the ball?" Everyone groaned and Magnus gave an offended look. "I was just trying to brighten up the mood," he muttered.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Your glitter brightens up everything, I feel like I'm staring at the sun!" Magnus smiled with glee, "It wasn't a compliment." Magnus frowned and started to play with his hair glitter.

"Its almost 6 o'clock can we leave now?" Clary said groaning.

Magnus flicked some glitter onto her. "We can leave when we feel like leaving," he said snapping his fingers in a Z-formation.

"Then, I feel like leaving?" Clary asked.

"Then we leave," Magnus said walking away from to the group.

Jace asked, "How long do you think he'll walk before he notices were not following him."

"I give it 5 minutes," Clary said sitting down on a bench.

Alec said, "I give it till he runs into that pole."

"Which pole?" Isabelle asked, just as they saw Magnus hit a pole and fell over. "Oh that pole."

Magnus stood up and looked back at him. He was holding his nose and blood was running down his face. They waved at him and he frowned walking towards them.

He said holding his nose, "Wahh didz ya falla mehh?"

"Pardon?" Jace asked, smirking.

"Ay sod wah didz ya falla meh?"

Clary shook her head, "Lets just go."

Magnus nodded his head. "Agreeze."

"Bless you," Alec said thinking Magnus had sneezed.

Magnus groaned, "Ay didz snize."

Isabelle started walking in the opposite direction of the pole Magnus had hit. Everyone followed her.

Magnus shouted, "Dis es de wong wah!"

Isabelle understood him, "No its not, the subway is that a way!"

"Your that a way!" Alec hissed randomly.

Magnus groaned, "Ay em da hii warthod o Booklyd. Ay dink ay no were it es."

"Everyone ignore him, I know where I'm going," Isabelle said walking near a subway station. "We are going to Takis!"

Clary groaned as they walked down the subway stairs hopping onto the 4 train. "But I'm tired, I don't want to go to Takis."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry, its either that or I cook."

Everyone shouted with enthusiasm in a never to be repeated again, unison, "To Takis!"

Everyone walked into Takis a little while later. Kealie saw them and walked over. She grinned at them, "Hey guys. How many do we have?"

"Six," Isabelle said.

Kealie led them to a table for eight and laid menus down. She smiled, "Drinks?"

There were many _cokes, a few diets, and one pink lemonade iced tea_. Simon wasn't thirsty so he had nothing.

Jace smiled at Kealie, giving her his perfect grin. She rolled her eyes at him and Clary elbowed him in the side. He frowned at Clary and Kealie walked away.

Isabelle looked behind Jace, at an odd pair sitting in a booth. Jace stared at her and flexed his muscles. "Is there a reason you are staring at me? I mean I'm pretty breathtaking, but come on my girlfriend is right here."

Isabelle closed her eyes. "I'm not staring at you, I'm staring at the two shadowhunters a few booths behind you."

Jace turned his head to look at them. He grinned after a second and stood up, getting out of his chair. He walked over to the shadowhunters and said a few things. The two replied to him, stood up and followed him out of the booth. Jace walked back to the table and pulled out two chairs for the shadowhunters.

Jace grinned at everyone, "Everybody this is Basil," he gestured to the girl, "And Carzel," he nodded at the boy. "They are shadowhunter twins."

Magnus laughed. "Basil and Carzel? Seriously?"

Basil blinked really hard and Magnus stifled his laughing. Both of them were filthy and frowning. Basil's long dark hair was matted and tangled. She wore very dark mascara and a bright red eyeshadow. She had red highlights along with her wide gray eyes. Carzel's bangs were cut off above his eyebrows and the rest of his hair hung over his ears. His eyes were a light gray while his sisters were a dark gray.

Alec played with a fork, "Isn't Basil a herb?"

"Weeds also a herb," Simon said balancing a spoon on his nose.

Basil muttered, "Nice to meet you guys too."

Jace grinned at her. "Ignore their rudeness. Sorry, they have no manners." Clary gave him a look with her eyes narrowed.

"And since when do you have manners?" Izzy asked.

Jace shrugged. "I'm beautiful, I need no manners."

"Way to be modest Jace," Alec said.

Jace became bashful. "Modesty is for ugly people." He winked at Basil and Clary frowned. "Lemme introduce you to everyone." He turned to Alec and Magnus, "This is my bro, Alec and his boyfriend Magnus who is a warlock," they both nodded and Basil raised an eyebrow. He turned to Izzy and Simon, "This is my sister Isabelle, and her bf who is a vampire, Simon." Both of her eyebrows were raised now. "And this is Clary."

"This is Clary?" Clary asked. "I don't get a special title! Maybe like, your girlfriend and the love of your life!" She shouted at Jace.

Jace flinched. "Whoa, girl. Calm it down, chica. We all know your my girlfriend," he gave Basil the _she's crazy _gesture.

Basil gave him a tiny smile and Clary stood up with rage. "I'm going to the bathroom! Isabelle, come with me now!"

Isabelle stood up just as Kealie delivered the drinks. "But my diet coke is here..." Izzy whined.

"Now!" Clary said giving her a glare. Iz gave up and followed Clary to the bathroom.

Jace rolled his eyes and grinned at Basil. "I think she's pmsing. You know you are really pretty." Alec and Magnus sat there gaping at Jace.

Basil smiled. "Your not too bad looking yourself."

Jace grinned at her and looked between her and Carzel. Carzel had been silent the whole time and was just staring at the menu. "Do you two have a place to stay tonight?"

Basil sighed, faking. "Oh no we don't, we've been on the street since last friday, that's why our appearances are so unappealing."

"Its friday, friday!" Simon sang. Everyone glared at him.

"I wouldn't say that," Jace said smiling at her. "Well you have a place now, the institute is open to all shadowhunters."

Clary walked back at that point with Izzy and screamed, "What!"

Izzy grinned at Carzel and winked. Simon saw her grin and whispered, "What?"

Basil smiled at Jace and nudged Carzel who gave a tiny smile which was just a smaller frown. "We'd love to," Basil said grinning...

**Yay for Jace running onto the baseball field and losing it and** **I know... your upset he's no allowed at the stadium and magnus still has a broken nose he should probably snap his fingers and fix it. And yeah you probably are ready to flame me. And I am fine with that. But I want to explain before you go crazy on me. The whole "Basil" thing ties in with the breakup part of the story! Yeah, but seriously... Carzel is gorgeous. And seems like Izzy has noticed. **

** so yep Jace is flirtatious and Izzy has her eyes set on Carzel, but seriously with both their lovers there. I mean Clary is becoming jello and the jello is contagious cuz simon has it and malec is just sitting there watching, being the only happy couple, for now. mwa haha ha ha im devious. But seriously I'm getting excited about the story cuz of my new strange characters but now the story has a bigger plot I guess. Also I'm giving credit to laffy_taffy0401 so check out her tmi story So tell me what you thought, flame if you want to, but seriously i can only hope your kidding, but yeah so review, like, do what u want. okays bye!**


	6. Caramel with a Cherry on top

**Chapter 6: Caramel with a cherry on top**

Clary poked Jace's chest with her finger. "I can't believe you invited them to stay at the institute!" She said whispering with anger. They were back at the institute, Basil and Carzel each were getting settled in and Clary immediately once they got home had pulled Jace into the library for a personal discussion.

Jace hissed, "They are shadowhunters! They need a place to stay!"

"Since when have you been kind and generous! You only invited them to stay here because you like Basil!"

Jace started to argue but they were interrupted when the door opened. Basil smiled at them and walked over. Her hair was wet and brushed. She was wearing her old, dirty clothes except they had been cleaned. But she was in good need of a shopping spree, Clary would leave that to Isabelle. She didn't want to be around this chick.

Basil grinned, "I love my room, its so pretty. Clary where is your room?"

"Actually I don't stay here, I live with my mom at our house."

"Oh, Jace where is your room?" Basil asked, batting her eyelashes, unintentionally.

Jace was about to answer, when Clary cut in, "Actually Basil, if you wouldn't mind we were in the middle of an important conversation, so please excuse us." She grabbed the front of Jace's shirt and dragged him out of the library with Basil left standing there.

Jace pulled his shirt out of Clary's grip, "Woman, I know you like to touch me but please we have guests!"

Clary rolled her eyes, "Oh, Jace, you better watch yourself." Clary flipped her hair in his face and walked away.

Jace grinned at her, "Did you just pull a Simon move on me?"

Clary shouted while she walked, "Maybe." Clary walked into the kitchen and saw Isabelle in there, she was pulling bread out of the cupboards. Carzel was sitting at the counter staring at her with no emotion.

"So, Carzel do you want american cheese or provolone cheese on your sandwich?" Izzy asked grinning at him with a winning smile. Clary coughed and Isabelle looked at her. "Hey, Clary I'm making sandwiches. Want one?"

"But its midnight?" Clary asked. "And we just went to Takis."

Isabelle nodded, "I know but Carzel didn't eat much and he was hungry." Clary looked at Carzel and he shrugged. "Now, do you want a sandwich or not?"

"Not, count me out and Isabelle could I interrupt your sandwich making and talk to you in the dining room?" Clary asked blinking. "Now."

Isabelle sighed and put down the slice of cheese she was holding and followed Clary into the dining room. "So lemme get this straight, your dating Simon, yet your flirting with Carzel and cooking for him. Not good cooking of course, but seriously."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Simon and I aren't exclusive."

"But Carzel seriously? You barely know the guy!" Clary said becoming irritated.

"Carzel is hot and besides you get to know a guy, just like I got to know Simon."

"I beg to differ, you made out with Simon and thats how this whole relationship of yours got started!"

Isabelle sighed, "Come on Clary lemme have some fun."

Clary threw her head back and then stared at Isabelle. "Your not having fun, when your dating one of my best friends! And Isabelle, wouldn't it be unrebellious of you to date a shadowhunter?"

Isabelle's eyes widened, "Your right, it would be. Hmm, a new side of me, now if you'll excuse me I have a sandwich to make," Isabelle smiled and skipped out of the dining room back to the kitchen.

Clary groaned, "These talks never work," and she planted herself in a chair, just as Jace and Basil walked by laughing about some stupid, new seraph blade. Clary growled, "Thats it nice Clary is gone, time to meet the bad Clary."

Alec walked in, "Are you talking to yourself in the third person? And why is Isabelle making a sandwich?"

Clary jumped up, "Yes, yes I am and don't worry about that, I'll handle it," she said with a mischievous grin. She fluffed her hair and then walked back into the kitchen.

"Everyone in this institute is losing it," Alec muttered to himself as he saw Church staring at his cat figure in the mirror. "Church is obsessed with the mirror! And I'm talking to myself. Perfect..."

Clary gave Carzel a flirty smile and sat next to him. Isabelle placed a sandwich in front of Carzel, "Here you go. Now I will be right back, when I'm back, I want to see a dent in this deli treat." Isabelle walked out and Clary rolled her eyes. She grabbed the sandwich before Carzel could touch it and she threw it out.

Carzel gave her a questioning look, "Never eat her food, it tastes like pig crap."

He gave her a small smile, "I'll take your word for it."

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "So do you want a real snack, I could make you a sundae."

He grinned at her, "Why not, its midnight, a great time for a sugar rush." Clary pulled out a tub of ice cream.

She smiled at Carzel, "I wonder if they have any chocolate syrup?" She poked her head into the fridge. "They only have caramel syrup," she pulled it out and smiled at him.

He grinned at her and she pulled out caramel syrup, whip cream and a jar of cherries.

She grabbed a bowl just as Isabelle walked in and stared at her and then at Carzel's empty plate. "Did you like my sandwich!" She squealed.

Clary winked at Carzel and he grinned at her then turned to Isabelle. "It was delicious."

Isabelle grinned at him then looked at Clary, "What are you doing?"

"Carzel has a sweet tooth, I'm making him a sundae."

Jace walked in, "Ooo, did I hear sundae."

Clary frowned at him, "Theres not enough ice cream, sorry only enough for one," she turned to Carzel, "Maybe one that could be split."

Jace looked at her and then at Carzel. Isabelle was gawking at them both. Alec walked in with Basil following. Alec stared at Jace, "She got lost and wanted to tell you about her newest blade."

Jace smiled at her and Basil grinned. "Do I smell ice cream?"

Jace sighed, "Yeah but its for Carzel," she frowned and looked at Carzel. He smiled and shrugged.

Clary put some ice cream in a bowl and then put the bowl in front of Carzel. "How much caramel do you like on your sundae?"

He shrugged, "However much you like sweet pea."

Clary picked up the caramel syrup and giggled, "Oh Carzel." Jace gave Clary a confused look. Clary went to squirt the caramel into the bowl of ice cream but missed and instead squirted Carzel with the caramel. "Oops," she said biting her lip. "You know what, because of this little moment, I'm going to call you Caramel, because your sweet," she trailed her finger down his biceps which were now covered in caramel and licked her finger, "And tasty, too." She winked at him and he grinned. Jace was now narrowing his eyes. Clary finished off the sundae with a cherry on top and slid it over to Carzel. She grabbed another cherry from the jar and placed it in her mouth. She plucked the stem from her mouth, and it was knotted.

Carzel smiled at her. "Isn't it a myth that if you can knot a cherry stem in your mouth it means your a good kisser." Clary nodded, smiling at him. "Your new name is Cherry, because of your little trick."

Alec looked between Jace and Isabelle's angry faces and Clary and Carzel staring at eachother passionately and muttered, "Oh, crap." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Magnus, we have a problem." He paused, "Okay then see you soon."

Jace growled, "Clary, could I talk to you in the dining room."

"Could it wait, Jace, I'm busy," she muttered still smiling at Carzel.

"Clary, its important," Jace murmured.

Clary groaned, "Fine, whatever. I'll be back Caramel," she said and touched the top of Carzel's nose. Clary followed Jace into the dining room. "What is so important that you had to ruin that moment!"

Jace let out a deep breath. "You barely know him and your all over him, and I'm your boyfriend! How could you do that!"

"You mean like what your doing with Basil?" Clary asked with an innocent look.

Jace realized, "Your trying to make me jealous..."

Clary yelled, "Yeah and I'm not going to stop until you stop flirting with Basil!"

"Well I'm not stopping till you give up this crap with Carzel!" Jace yelled back.

Clary narrowed her eyes, "I don't plan on it!"

Jace narrowed his eyes, "I don't either," Jace's face morphed, "About your little cherry stem talent, I'm the only one that knows about it."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Actually, not just you, Sebastian and... Simon."

Jace groaned and walked back into the kitchen. Clary grinned with glee and skipped after him. Clary took her spot next to Carzel and Jace sat next to Basil. There was a knock at the door and Alec jumped up from his seat, "That must be Magnus I'll be right back." He ran out of the room.

Jace started talking to Basil about some blades so Clary played it up with Carzel and started to feed him his sundae.

He grinned at her as she gave him spoonfuls.

Isabelle glared at Clary and Carzel. And then turned to Jace, "Are you seriously talking about blades, Jace! Are you trying to bore us all?"

Basil smiled, "I don't find him boring," Jace grinned. Clary turned to them both and rolled her eyes.

"Caramel, how many times a week do you work out?" Clary asked.

Carzel smiled and Isabelle interrupted before he could say anything. "Clary shouldn't you be heading home, its getting late."

Clary shook her head, "I called my mom, she said I could spend the night, as long as I'm in a room no where near Jace." Alec walked back in with Magnus right at that moment and overheard it.

Alec muttered, "Don't need to worry about that," as he eyed how close Clary and Carzel were. "We will get you a room."

Magnus murmured to Alec, "I see what you mean now. Thank the lord I'm here." Magnus looked at the scene in front of him, then turned to his boyfriend, "Just follow me." He turned back to the group and clapped his hands once together, "Guys, I'm having a party at my place and your all invited!"

Alec looked at him, "What party?"

Magnus's eyes widened, telling him to play along, "That party I was telling you about..."

"Huh?" Then Alec finally got it, "Oh, that party. Right. That awesome party everyone is invited to. That party that is not in anyway a setup." Magnus slapped his forehead. Alec was over doing it. "Its a pajama party."

He quickly grabbed Alec and went out of the institute. The others would meet him at his condo.

**OKay at the Simon move Clary pulled on Jace, its just an inside joke between me and my biffle Laffy_taffy0401(read her tmi story its fantastic), cuz if you remember this one scene in one of the books where Simon goes, "You know what else my mom said about you?" Clary is silent. "That you'd break my heart," and then he turns from her and walks off, me and my bffl always imagined that with a hair flip, so that explains that. And ooo Clary is playing the same game as Jace, yeah it was 1230 at night when I wrote the scenes between Caramel and Cherry (how you like those nicknames ;)...? No? Whatever!) I was way hyper... and in no mood for sleep... LEMONADE RUSH! that reminds me Big Time Rush, gotta live it big time! I love them, they all are cuter than cute! :D and magnus is planning a pajama party? wonder whats going to happen then... jk I already know well, if u liked u can review, if u hate the fact that clace is going through a hard time, flame, but if ur kidding, ur kidding if not, then imma be sad :( oh well bye bye! :D**


	7. Spin the Magnus?

**Chapter 7: Spin the... Magnus?**

Magnus looked at Alec and nodded. He talked into his cell phone, "Okay Mcjagger, were all clear, Rihanna, Jesse, Ke$ha, Peter and Demi have arrived, over!"

Alec looked at him and then said into his phone, "Lady Gaga, I'm standing right next to you, we can communicate without our cellphones and why are we even using code names for everyones? And why am I Mcjagger!"

Magnus looked at him, frowning then spoke into his phone, "But, were on a mission, we can pretend our cellphones are walkie-talkies. And because once again we are on a mission and its all I could think of, don't question me! Also you have to say over, over."

"Got it, so the only one that isn't here is Simon, wait what is Simon's codename again, anyway?" Alec asked confused.

"Simon is Elvis! And you forgot to say, over, over." Magnus shouted into his phone.

"Geez you don't got to yell, over." Alec said. "Wait, lemme get this straight, Rihanna and Ke$ha are together, and Peter is fighting with Demi? Over?"

Magnus sighed, "Do I need to make you a friggen key!"

Alec shook his head, "Maybe." Magnus pulled out a wrinkly piece of paper from his pocket and quickly drew a key.

He showed it to Alec, "This is your key." Alec stared at it.

Magnus- Darren Criss

Alec- Mcjagger

Clary- Rihanna

Jace- Jesse McCartney

Simon- Elvis

Izzy- Ke$ha

Basil- Demi Lovato

Carzel- Pete Wentz

Alec nodded, "Got it, I'm keeping this thing." He shoved it into his pocket. Simon arrived with a sleeping bag and bag with clothes.

"Sup guys," Simon said and went into the condo.

Alec nodded at Magnus, "Pete has arrived..."

Magnus groaned, "Your hopeless," and went inside his condo.

Alec frowned and squealed, following him, "What is that supposed to mean, Lady Gaga!"

Magnus turned to him, "Well, you got one right." Everyone had made themselves comfortable in his basement when he walked downstairs.

Clary was sitting with Carzel grinning about something and Jace was talking to Basil, but he looked bored.

Magnus clapped his hands and everyone looked at him, Clary asked, "Why do you always do that?"

Magnus shrugged, "Well Clary... I don't know."

Alec whispered in Magnus's ear, "I thought she was Adele?"

"Rihanna!" Magnus shouted! Everyone stared at him. "I mean, umm we could listen to Rihanna tunes... Okay! Well, umm, lets play my version of spin the bottle!"

"Your version?" Jace asked.

"Yes," Magnus said grinning, "I pick someone and then I spin myself onto a different person. And then those two kiss! Get in a circle everyone." Everyone got in a circle, Alec sat next to Izzy, "Except you Alec!" Alec stood up. "Your the ref."

Magnus laid straight on the floor in the middle of the circle, "Okay, Izzy your first. Tell me when to spin."

Izzy asked, "Spin?"

Magnus moved himself around until he landed on Simon. "Okay, Izzy and Simon got to kiss."

Simon asked, "Wait, Magnus your the bottle?"

"Duh now kiss her!" Simon shrugged and walked up to Izzy and kissed her. Izzy blushed and shrugged.

Alec looked at Magnus, "Elvis and Ke$ha are working perfectly."

"Don't jinx it," Magnus growled.

"Sorry Lady Gaga..."

Everyone stared at them, two and then Magnus spoke again, "Okay Simon your spin."

Simon said, "Sweet!" Magnus started to move himself toward Izzy but accidentally landed on Basil when he got a cramp.

Basil frowned, "No, way I'm kissing a vamp, he'll bite me."

Simon groaned, "No, its what the bottle says." He kissed Basil on the cheek and she reddened then rested her head on her hand not looking at anyone.

Alec walked and laid down next to Magnus, "Lady Gaga, your plan isn't working. Ke$ha's mad at Elvis, cause he kissed Demi." Everyone ignored them, they'd gotten used to the Malec weirdness.

Magnus stared in wonder at Alec, "McJagger, you got it correct! Now get away from me, the game shall go on!"

Alec asked, "Can I play, please?"

"Fine!" Alec got in the circle and pushed Jace over to make room. "Okay, Basil your spin."

Basil stared at the floor, "Spin."

Magnus barely moved and landed on Alec. "Lady Gaga! Why'd you do that! I thought you liked me!"

Magnus groaned holding his leg, "I have a leg cramp, I can't move my leg too far."

Basil sighed. "I was kissed by a vampire and now this."

Alec said, "How about a friendly hug?"

Basil shook her head, "How about you move away before I break your face." She stuck up her face.

Alec stood up and moved away. "Dang, this girl has some anger management issues!" He covered his face, "Don't hurt me!"

Basil rolled her eyes, "This game sucks, lets play truth or dare."

Magnus shook his head and stood up, "No this is not according to plan!"

Carzel grinned, "Truth or dare could be fun!" Magnus sighed and got in the circle.

"Fine, since it was Alec's turn, he picks someone."

Alec grinned, "Okay, so Jace. Truth or dare?"

"Truth is boring, lets do the dare."

Alec smiled. "I dare you to go into the closet with Simon for 3 minutes."

Simon asked with a grossed out face, "Do you mean metaphorically or physically?"

Magnus glared at Alec, and hissed, "He was supposed to go with Clary," then he said louder, "What do you think Simon?"

Alec frowned and bit his lip, "Oops."

"Metaphorically?" Simon asked.

Jace groaned, "Lets go Simon, worst dare ever!" He walked into the closet with Simon following him.

Three minutes later they both walked out grinning with their hair messed up and clothes ruffled.

Izzy spit out the soda she was drinking and screamed, "What the!"

They all stared mouth opened, Alec looked paler than usual. "What happened in there?" Magnus asked, his face turning pink.

"Well, I realized my true feelings for Simon..." Jace said grinning at Simon, Simon grinned back.

Clary stared in horror, "My boyfriend and my best friend, this is a nightmare."

"What would those feelings be?" Isabelle asked, "I can't believe it was my boyfriend and my brother," she sighed. "This stuff only happens in soap opras."

"I realized that me and him together..." Clary put her hand over her mouth, "Make awesome pranks!" The two burst out laughing, grinning and high-fiving.

Clary and Isabelle turned red with anger, "THIS WAS A PRANK!" Isabelle shouted.

"Yes, we both messed up our hair and wrinkled our clothes! It was the best prank ever!"

"Oh, you are in some deep water Jace Herondale!" Clary screamed then breathed out.

Magnus's face coloring had returned to it's regular shade. "So I guessed its Simon's turn to truth or dare someone?"

Simon grinned, "Awesome, Alec truth or dare?"

Alec thought about it, "Truth!"

"Would you rather hug a wild raccoon with rabies or kiss a porcupines back?"

"Well, one would get me really sick and I could die, and the other one would be painful." Alec paused, "I'll go with the porcupine."

Simon grinned, "I'll order it now." Alec glared at him and he shut up.

"Its Alec's turn again," Magnus said with a groan. "Don't mess this up Mcjagger," he hissed.

Alec said, "Okay Clary truth or dare?"

"Truth..." Clary said, uncomfortably.

Alec grinned, "Would you rather kiss Jace or Carzel?"

Magnus interrupted before Clary could answer, "What the heck are you doing! Your not helping, Clary take the dare!"

Clary shrugged and Alec said, "Okay Clary go into the closet with Carzel for five minutes!"

Magnus narrowed his eyes, "You idiot! Game pause!" He grabbed Alec by the ear and pulled him over into the corner. "You were supposed to have Clary and Jace go in the closet, to help fix their relationship."

"Jace already had a turn in the closet, though, it was someone else's turn," Alec said biting his lip.

"You may have just ruined their relationship even more!" Magnus screamed. He walked back to the group and smiled, "Okay, the dare has been changed! Instead of you two going into the closet, your going to switch outfits."

Clary stared at him, "But thats weird..."

"How do we change, we'll be undressed in front of eachother," Carzel grinned, "Wait a minute."

Jace cracked his fingers and stood up, "Thats it, she's my girl! Lets handle this right here, right now!"

Carzel stood up, "But I don't want to hurt you..."

Basil stood up, "Wait, Jace why are you standing up for her? She's practically cheating on you!"

Clary stood up, Magnus groaned, "No, no, why are you all standing sit down, sit down."

Clary walked over to Basil, and growled, "You want to start something!"

Basil shook her head, rolling her eyes, "I wouldn't, you've only been trained for a bit, I'm a NATURAL shadowhunter."

Simon stood up just as Clary launched herself at Basil. Simon wrapped his arms around Clary and then lifted her up. Clary fidgeted and shouted, "Let me down!"

Simon shook his head, "No," and then he blew Clary's hair out of his face.

Magnus clapped his hands nervously, "Okay, truth and dare, is over, its time to sleep."

"But its only to two in the morning?" Alec asked confused.

"Shut up McJagger," Magnus whispered. Simon put Clary back down and Clary grabbed her sleeping bag. "Girls and Alec on that side," he pointed to the right side of the basement, "Boys and me on the left side."

Carzel walked away from Jace to grab his bag, and Jace _accidentally_ tripped him, but he didn't move. Carzel turned to face Jace and swung his bag over his shoulder. Jace frowned, "I accidentally tripped you, yet you didn't fall."

Carzel shrugged, "I don't fall that easy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired. Also, I'm a very light sleeper, so pranks don't work on me. You'll just be disappointed." Carzel walked over to a spot on the left side and laid his sleeping bag down.

Jace arched an eyebrow, "Your a weirdo." Everyone got ready for bed on their sides and Magnus turned the lights off.

"Goodnight Lady Gaga!" Alec shouted from the other side of the room.

"Yeah night Magnus... or Lady Gaga? What's up with the nicknames?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing, Ke$ha..." Magnus said and then laid down on his glittery sleeping bag.

Izzy asked, "What?" Magnus ignored her and then there was silence.

Then Simon started singing, "But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mcjagger..."

Alec heard his codename and asked, "Hmm?" He was ignored, "Whatever, good night Lady Gaga, Ke$ha, Pete, Demi, Rihanna, Jesse, and Elvis!"

"Shut up McJagger!" Everyone yelled.

"Hurtful," Alec said, then he shut up and fell asleep.

**Yeah, Gaga and Mcjagger, developed nick names for everyone. Want to know what the nicknames mean? Of course you do! **

** Well Clary is Rihanna for a very simple reason, the fiery red hair, Jace is Jesse McCartney because of how he's blonde, Basil is Demi Lovato because of the hair, although Demi doesn't have red highlights.. Oh well, Simon is Elvis, cause of the color of his fair and because he plays music, although its completely different, oh well it was funny thank ya thank ya very much *elvis grin* Izzy is Ke$ha, do I really need to explain why? Okay, cuz of hair, and what they do, Izzy gets crazy. Alec is McJagger, for no reason really, except for the song, when Simon goes but we kick em to the curb unless they look like mcjagger! Carzel is Pete because of the hair, and its all i could think of Magnus is Lady Gaga, cuz of glitter and outfits, and it was funnny.. Am I forgetting anyone? I don't think so. Well... has anyone seen the commercial for Target, DENIM, GRAPHIC TEES, LEGGINGS AND TUNICS, MORE DENIM, BACKPACKS, HEADPHONES, HAIR GEL, DENIM! **

**well i think its a genius commercial, DENIM! its always on and hilarious. okay umm... right umm.. credit goes to laffy_taffy0401 for a lot of random things, MAGGIE is a bottle, lol... and they played TRUTH or Alec you better get the DARE right! **

** well umm review... k? thanks! :D ALSO next chapter update, friday! :D **


	8. Discussions in the Dark sorta

**Chapter 8: Discussions in the dark (sorta)**

Clary sat up inside her sleeping bag and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't sleep even though it was 4 in the morning. She pushed the top of the sleeping bag off of her and took out her cell phone for a little light. She looked at the three sleeping next to her. Isabelle had her legs thrown across Alec's stomach and Basil was sleeping as far away from the other two as possible. A figure crossed the room and Clary put her hand to the blade that was underneath her bag of clothes. She stood up holding the blade and her cellphone. She shined the cellphone light onto the figure and Carzel fell backwards whispering, "My friggen eyes!"

Clary stifled a laugh and reached her hand out. He shrugged the hand off and stood up by himself. Clary asked, "So Jace tripping you doesn't make you fall? But, my cellphone light does?"

"You had the light setting on full out light..." Carzel said with a small grin.

Clary chuckled, "Yeah. What are you doing up anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep, Magnus's glitter was everyone and kept getting into my nose and waking me up. I felt like I was inhaling sparkles." Clary grinned and Carzel rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Could I talk to you in the closet?"

"Isn't that a bit inappropriate?" Clary asked biting her lip.

"But its private... I just don't want people to hear." Clary shrugged and walked to the closet with Carzel following behind her. He closed the door behind him and turned on the hanging lightbulb and noticed Clary's blade. He looked at the blade nervously and she noticed it too.

"Oh, umm... I'll just put this away." She put it behind her and smiled at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you seem like someone I can trust, Cherry," he said with a small smile. "Heres, the thing, I really like someone."

Clary sighed, feeling guilty. He really liked her and she was just using him for her jealous needs. "Look, Carzel, I know already, I know about you and who you like." Carzel scratched his head. "You already figured it out? So I don't really have to explain this, do I?"

Clary shook her head, "You made it pretty obvious about your feelings."

Carzel frowned. "Wow, you must be really smart, cause my sister wasn't able to figure it out, and you know I've known her all my life."

Clary smiled at him, "I know it when I see it," she said it with a wink.

"You must, I think your the first person to figure out that I'm gay."

"Your gay!" Clary screamed.

Carzel stared at her in horror. "Keep your voice down. I thought you had figured it out, already. Thats what you were talking about, wasn't it?"

"No, I was talking about you liking me."

Carzel shook his head, 'Cherry, your cute, smart and really funny, but I like a guy. I was using you, so my sister wouldn't figure it out."

Clary's eyes were wide open with relief, "Wow, I can't believe this."

"I know, its a lot to take in, cause you were so into me," Carzel said sighing.

Clary laughed, "No, I was using you, too!"

"You were?"

"Yeah, I was trying to make Jace jealous, so he'd give up his flirting thing with Basil and come back to me!" Clary said with exasperation.

"Oh. I mean I dated girls before, cause I don't think I'm completely gay, but I met this guy the other day, and I really liked him, but if my sister knew about my sexuality she'd flip."

"So your bisexual?" Clary asked.

Carzel answered, "Yes." Clary grinned, an idea hatching in her mind. "Why are you grinning?"

"Because, I have a way for this to work for both of us."

He raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"We keep doing what were doing with the flirting, and that will get Jace back to me and Basil will doubt about your being gay and all."

He nodded, "Your right! And this could be fun."

"But you do realize you'll have to come out and tell your sister at some point."

He sighed, "I know, its just not time yet. How about we go back to bed so were completely ready for flirting in the morning."

Clary nodded and stood up. Carzel turned off the light and opened the door to leave the closet. Magnus woke up to the creak of the closet door and looked ahead of him.

Clary said to Carzel, "Night Caramel. It was nice talking."

Carzel gave her a smile, "It was nice talking to you too, Cherry." They both went back to their sleeping bags and Magnus laid back down pretending to sleep. Once Carzel had fallen asleep, Magnus pulled out his phone and texted Alec, "McJagger! Code red! Rihanna and Pete just walked out of the closet together, NOT metaphorically! CODE FRIGGEN RED!" Magnus turned off his phone and then went to bed, figuring out Alec wouldn't be up anytime soon.

Six hours later everybody was up and moving around. "Magnus, I'm frikken hungry, do you have anything to eat around here," Jace said rubbing his stomach.

Simon picked up his phone which had been vibrating on a chair. He answered it after checking the caller ID. "Hey mom," he sighed, "Why are you yelling at me!" He groaned, "Well, the laundry basket was full, where do you put dirty unmentionables when its full!" He narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry geez." He sighed, "But mom I'm with my friends!" He paused listening to his mom. "I'm grounded, just because I left my dirty underwear on the floor in the living room!" He sighed again, "I'm on my way home, does this mean no XBOX?" He pouted, "But mom! Fine I'm coming." He hung up the phone and sighed. Everyone was staring at him. "I gotta go," he said swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Adios." He kissed Isabelle's cheek and then walked upstairs and out of the condo.

Magnus rubbed his neck. "That was awkward. Anyone up for coffee and bagels?"

"To the coffee shop around the corner!" Jace yelled.

Alec looked at his phone than Magnus, "What does code red mean in your world?"

"Your so late, Mcjagger," Magnus said shaking his head.

Twenty minutes they all were in a booth at the coffee shop. Carzel looked at Clary and she gave him a nod. He moved closer to her. "You look cold, Cherry, need me to keep you warm?" He winked at her and she giggled. He put his arm around her and Jace's eyes about popped out of his head.

Clary smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes. "Basil, are you cold?" Jace asked.

Basil smiled, "Don't touch me. You may be cute, but personal space is important to me."

Jace frowned. "I've been downgraded, I used to be sexy, then I was hot, now I'm cute, what's next?"

A college girl walked by and smiled at Jace, "Adorable!" She said to the guy next to her. "Babe, remember when we were in high school."

The guy frowned at the now pouting Jace and walked away holding the girl's hand. Isabelle chuckled, "Aww did you hear that Jace, your adorable."

Jace growled at her and everyone laughed. The waitress arrived carrying a tray of coffees and handed them out. She set a basket of muffins in the middle and then left after taking everybody's food order.

After the waitress had left Basil bit her lip. "Guys, we need your help, me and Carzel do."

Alec chewed his muffin and asked, spewing muffin crumbs everywhere, "With what?"

Carzel took his arm off Clary's shoulder, "Demons," he said his mouth forming a straight line.

Jace laughed and everyone looked at him with questioning looks. "What? He said it so serious." He formed a straight line imitating Carzel, "Demons." He burst out laughing. Clary gave him a disgusted look and turned to Carzel moving some hair out of his eyes smiling at him. He grinned at her and Jace groaned. "Now what about the demons?" He asked with his jaw set hard.

"Well, they aren't really demons, I mean they are teamed up with demons," Basil said.

"Please, explain," Magnus said frowning.

Basil glared at him, "This is shadowhunter business, not warlock business, stay out of it, your probably teamed up with the demons anyway, since you are half demon, aren't you warlock," she hissed when she said warlock.

Magnus looked like he wanted to say something but instead he stood up and left the booth going outside. Alec stared at Basil and then exited the booth going to find Magnus.

Clary rolled her eyes at Basil and Jace rubbed his temples, "Can you keep explaining?"

"Two words," Basil said gritting her teeth, "Rogue shadowhunters."

"My two favorite words," Jace said grinning. "So easy to defeat."

Basil continued, "With many, many pain inflicting demons."

"Pain inflicting demons?" Clary asked.

"Its pretty simple, Clary, they are demons that inflict pain upon us." Basil said it slowly.

Clary growled at her, "Don't talk down to me..."

Basil shrugged. "We've been looking for these rogue shadowhunters for a little over 6 months, they killed our parents, and destroyed our home."

Clary's tone softened, "Who are these shadowhunters?" Carzel remained quiet while Basil talked.

Basil said, "We don't know, they were masked." Alec walked in with Magnus in tow. He sat down in the booth and Magnus slid in next to him.

Alec stared at Basil, "Basil, I know you probably don't agree with equal rights betweens downworlders and shadowhunters, but I'm out if you don't count Magnus. Magnus goes with us." Isabelle and Clary nodded. Jace bit his lip and gave a little nod.

Isabelle asked, "What happened the day your parents you know..." she gave the heads off gesture.

Carzel sighed, "We were home back in California, Basil was out, it was just me and my parents. Then two people broke in, both rogue shadowhunters. We went into fighting them and we were winning, but they had one of the pain inflicted demons with them. The demon came after me and I blacked out, because of the pain," he looked at them all, "Have you ever been struck by lightning, while getting run over by a car, while being attacked by a demon, while falling off a 900 story building and landing on spikes?"

Jace shook his head, "I've fallen off buildings, but I've always landed it."

Carzel gave a small chuckle, "Well thats how the pain felt, I should've died, but they kept me alive for some reason. When I woke up Basil was there sitting over my parents. They were dead. Basil had walked into the scene of my parents being slaughtered, I was still unconscious. My mothers last words were Marcella, protect your brother."

Clary was looking at him with tears in her eyes. "What happened after that."

"We fled, trying to find the shadowhunters for months to get our revenge. And then we got lost and drunk and then we were here. Its still a blur."

Jace asked, "I have one question, who the heck is Marcella?"

Basil glared at Carzel, "You had to tell them her last words." Carzel shrugged, "I'm Marcella." Everyone stifled a laugh except Magnus and Clary who burst out laughing. The waitress showed up with the food, and Basil continued once she left. "My parents named me it. They said it was my great grandmothers name. I hated it. Once they were dead, I officially changed my name to Basil."

"Okay, so Carzel you changed your name FROM?" Jace asked.

"No Carzel is my real name."

"This is awkward," Jace said rubbing his neck. His phone started ringing and he answered it and listened for a second, "We'll be right there." Everyone stared at him when he hung up. "Back to the institute."

Everyone walked into the institute and saw Maryse. "Whats going on?" Carzel asked.

"Raphael the head of the vampire clan is coming here holographically, something happened, last night with one of his vampires," Maryse practically screamed once they walked in.

"Let me guess, one of them sucked a shadowhunters blood?" Basil asked with a frown. "Its disgusting when they do that, all vampires should be destroyed." Jace coughed awkwardly and pointed to what was standing holographically next to Maryse.

Raphael smiled at Basil and spoke, "I'm afraid I haven't been able to make your acquaintance."

Basil rolled her eyes, not at all embarrassed, Maryse was staring at Basil with her eyes wide open. Alec nodded at his mom, "She's racist."

Magnus groaned, "Being a downworlder isn't a race, McJagger!"

Alec frowned. "Well it should be Gaga!"

"I can't help it baby I was born this way!" Magnus said batting his eyelashes which were glitterfyed.

Clary groaned, "End these nicknames now!"

Magnus snapped her fingers at her, "I'll do whatever I want Rihanna."

Raphael coughed because everyone had forgotten about him, "I'm still here," he said annoyed.

Maryse turned back to him and then stared at Basil, confused and irritated, "Who are you?"

"Basil," she said rolling her eyes. "Basil Abendstem, my parents just died, thanks."

Maryse's gaze softened, "I knew your parents, they were good shadowhunters." Jace asked, "Wait, doesn't that mean evening star, isn't it the opposite of Morgenstem?"

Basil raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I'm hungry, I'll be in the kitchen, come on Jace."

Jace bit his lip and Maryse narrowed her eyes, "I actually would like to heard what Raphael has to say."

"Carzel, come on," Basil commanded moving to the door.

Carzel hesitated not sure, until he saw Basil's glare, then he walked towards her. Once they were both gone, Maryse sighed. "Sorry about the disturbance, Raphael. What's going on?"

"We've had a death in the vampire clan."

Jace smirked, "But your dead already."

"No a real death, as in that vampire is gone forever," Raphael said rolling his eyes at Jace's idiocy.

"Who was it?" Clary asked.

Raphael sighed, "She was my mate. We found her dead last night outside of the hotel. We smelled shadowhunter on her and found this underneath her." Raphael grabbed something from the floor and held it up. He had cloth covering the bottom of it. Alec gasped, "A seraph blade."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! D: JINKYS! VELMA MOMENT, okay well, I know, Carzel is bi and he told Clary, although it was really awkward, cause they both were talking bout different things, but it was funny right, they've developed a plan to get Basil's off Carzel's back, And Jace back TO CLARY! Okay cool what else happened, they went to a coffee shop and I know you all thought Basil was cool, but she so dissed Magnus, and she's racist (in Alec's mind) against downworlders! And umm, she dissed the head of the vampire clan, and Jace is kinda getting over her but he's just so intrigued by her and her personality, but boy is Clary playing it up, and Carzels doing a good job too ;) ;), AND Abendstem is the opposite of Morgenstem, so its evening star, which means it good, cause morning star is bad, right? That's why people are cranky in the morning and hyper at night! At least in my world... Anyway RAPHAELS lover was killed! BY A SERAPH BLADE, DO THE ROGUIES HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT OR WAS THERE A FIGHT BETWEEN A SHADOWHUNTER AND THE VAMP, BUT ISNT IT BAD WHEN A VAMP IS KILLED BY A SHADOWHUNTER... I GOT A baddd FEELING BOUT THIS. WELL UMM, I PLAN ON POSTING TUESDAY, AND FRIDAYS BUT IF IM LATE DONT SPAM ME WITH "YOUR LATE," CAUSE THEN ILL NEVER POST, LOL JK, NO ONE CAN KEEP ME FROM POSTING, I HAVE NO LIFE -_-, BUT I CANT SAY THE SAME FOR THE DESCENDENT, ALSO, ONCE SCHOOL STARTS LATER POSTS ARE GOING TO BE SPACED OUT.. WELL... UMM... REVIEW? :P ALSO check out laffy_taffy0401, cuz she awesome... :P okay well umm... REVIEW? omz, i just had a deja vu feelings, i said a p to the y to the r a m i d, did i just spell pyramid, whatever, I must be ready for math...<strong>


	9. Bumper Sticker

**Chapter 9: Bumper sticker! **

Raphael stared at the blade. "So thats what its called. I knew it was used by shadowhunters." He stared at them, "So it is what I thought, a shadowhunter did kill her." He stared at them all with a certain pleasure. "We declare war on you."

Maryse shook her head quickly. "No, no, no! It wasn't us!"

"Who else could it be?" Raphael said narrowing his eyes.

"Rogue shadowhunters..." Clary suggested.

"Rogue?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, they killed Basil's parents," Alec said rubbing his neck. "Basil and Carzel have been trying to find them.

Maryse asked, "You mean that emo girl who is racist and the confused boy?"

Alec muttered to himself, "Told you she was racist."

"Yep," Clary said. "Except Carzel isn't confused, but you may be right about Basil being emo and all."

Raphael said, "Rogue shadowhunters? An intriguing thought, the war will be postponed till I figure out what is going on. Goodbye." Then his holographic self disappeared, Maryse groaned, rubbing her neck and walked out of the room.

Jace turned to Clary, "She's not emo."

Clary rolled her eyes, "She's emo."

Basil walked back in carrying a banana, "Whose emo?"

"You," Jace said.

"I was gone three minutes and I come back and I'm emo?" Basil asked confused.

"Yep," Magnus said looking at his nails. Basil narrowed her eyes at him, "Hey at least we didn't say you were funny and attractive, cause then we would've been lying."

Alec grinned and said slowly, "Burrrrnnn."

Clary laughed. "You want some water for that burn?"

Alec's eyes widened, "Double burn."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Double rainbow."

Magnus interrupted them, flashing his fingernails at them, "Anyone think I need a manicure?"

Clary shook her head, "Screw manicures. The spa is the place to be."

Magnus grinned, "Lets bounce then," he snapped his fingers and him and Clary disappeared. Basil frowned then slid up next to Jace batting her eyelashes.

Isabelle frowned, "I wanted to go." As if on cue, she disappeared.

Alec and Jace looked at eachother sighing. "We were ditched," Alec said groaning.

Jace sighed, "You think there's something going on between Magnus and Clary?"

"No, way Magnus wouldn't do that to me. Besides he's gay."

"He probably hasn't always been gay. I mean, you know he's been alive a long time, probably digged chicks at some point," Jace said with a frown. "I mean everyone digs chicks at some point." Alec coughed and Jace laughed nervously. "Well not everyone."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Watch yourself Herondale, Clary's quite the feisty one. You could lose her."

Jace scratched his head. "And you could lose Magnus!"

Basil flipped her hair and grinned at Jace, "Oh, well more for me, ya know if you and Clary call it quits. Even if you don't." She winked as she ran her hands through his hair. He moved his hair to a different side quickly.

He laughed nervously, "I like my hair a certain way." He pushed his hair over a bit more. "See?"

Basil shrugged, "I like it the other way. And its super soft," she said with a wink.

Alec and Carzel started walking around whistling heading towards the kitchen. Jace grabbed Alec's wrist before he got far and glared at him. Carzel made a break for it heading towards his room. He hissed, "You are not leaving."

"Who are you, my mother!" Alec said grabbing his wrist out of Jace's grip and sitting next to the wall.

"Of course not," he said chuckling nervously. Basil was trying to play with Jace's hair again and Jace slid away from her. "I thought you didn't like touching."

Basil smiled, "I don't like being touched, but touching other people is fine."

"Thats kind of perverted," Alec said with a weird look.

Jace gave him a look, "Kinda?"

Basil narrowed her eyes at Alec, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

He shook his head, "Jace wanted me to stay."

Basil rolled her eyes, "Jace, do you want to go somewhere more private." She ran her fingers up his arms.

Jace gave a tiny smile and said in a queasy voice, "Sure the kitchen, lets go Alec! Basil you can stay here." Basil gave him a look, "I'm getting you a surprise snack."

Jace dragged Alec into the kitchen. Alec rubbed his wrist, "My wrist feels violated." He frowned then shouted, "WRIST VIOLATOR!" Maryse walked by the kitchen right at that moment, whistling. Her eyes widened when she heard what Alec said.

Jace shook his head, "Its not what it look like! Or sounds like! I swear!"

Maryse turned away from then and walked away whistling a small whistle. Jace glared at Alec, "But its true," Alec said sighing. "Your a wrist violator."

Jace smacked Alec, "Dude! I have a serious problem with Basil! She's trying to get with me!"

"What about Clary?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"I love Clary, but I cannot lose this fight."

Alec nodded. "Right, men need to fight for the dignity."

Jace grinned. "Right! Where'd you get that quote?"

Alec bit his lip, "I made it up."

"But, your not a man..." Alec frowned. "Manhandler," Jace said with a tiny smile.

"Thats true, I'm not, but you are, with WRISTS!" Alec moved his wrist around in Jace's face.

Jace pushed it away, "Shut up Alec. So what should I do?"

Alec sat down on a chair. "Hmm." He rubbed his chin. "I got it!" Jace gave a hopeful look, "Wait, never mind thats not good." Jace sighed. "I got it! Kiss Basil! In front of Clary! You will win, because you went past the limit."

"But won't that break Clary?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, and she'll need a man to pick up the pieces."

Jace grinned. "Great plan, buddy!" He slapped Alec on the back, causing Alec to fall off his chair. Jace shrugged and walked out of the kitchen heading to his room.

Two hours later Magnus, Izzy and Clary walked through the institutes. They all were wearing glitter and were carrying shopping bags. Jace ran downstairs and saw them. He slowed his run to a walk and nodded at them.

"You went shopping?"

They nodded. Clary grabbed a tiny bag. "I got you a gift, cause I felt bad about..." Seeing everyones look, she said with a smirk, "About the fact that your going bald."

Jace felt his hair, "I am? It feels as hairy as ever!"

Clary coughed awkwardly and handed him the bag. He opened it, "A bumper sticker?"

"Yeah, I had it custom made, it says _I got kicked out of Yankee Stadium_!"

Jace looked at her, "I don't have a car for the bumper sticker to go on."

"Yeah, I know," Clary said giggling.

Jace looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Are your pupils dilated? Have you had any drugs?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "I think there was something at the spa that set her off. She's been like this since then."

Clary hit Magnus, "Shut up! Once he gets a car he can use the sticker!"

Jace smiled, "Its the thought that counts. Clary, I was thinking, maybe we should..."

Clary's phone started ringing, "Hold on Jace." She answered it, "Hello?" She grinned, blushing a deep crimson. "Hey Caramel!" Jace frowned. "Your in your room?" She blushed. "Carzel... I'll be right up." She hung up, "Jace could you maybe say what you were going to say later." Jace nodded and Clary skipped off.

Jace rubbed his forehead, "What was at this spa?"

Magnus and Izzy shrugged, "I think she's messing with you dude," Magnus said shaking his head. Jace stared at the bumper sticker.

"But, what girl buys you a gift and then ditches you for another dude's room?"

"Your girl," Magnus answered.

Isabelle thought about it, "Actually if Carzel had called me and you were about to make up with me, I'd choose him. He's gorgeous."

Jace frowned, "Not helping, Izzy!" Izzy skipped out of the room, with Jace following her.

Alec walked in and smiled at Magnus. "Hey! I think I fixed Jace and Clary's relationship."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"I told Jace what he should do to get Clary back!"

"And that was?" Magnus had a bad feeling about this.

"I told him to kiss Basil in front of Clary, Clary would break and Jace could pick up the pieces," Alec grinned.

Magnus sighed, "Oh McJagger. If you weren't cute." He rubbed his temples. "Listen, Clary is going to break..." Alec nodded smiling. "Jace." Alec frowned. "Cause Clary, will kill literally kill Jace. When is he doing this?"

"I don't know."

Magnus frowned, "I'm going home to figure this out." Alec nodded.

Magnus grabbed his shopping bags and left. Alec shrugged and went into the kitchen.

Alec's phone vibrated and he looked at the txt.

_McJagger,_

_ U r no longer involved in the mission 2 get Clary & Jace back 2gether. _

_Live, _

_Lady Gag_

Alec looked at the message confused, his phone vibrated again. _Sorry that was a typo, LOVE* LADY GAGA* _

Alec shook his head. "And I thought a lady was going to gag me on air LIVE!"

Maryse walked by, "Alec are you talking to yourself?"

Alec nodded. "Yep."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, McJagger, we wub you... Okay, well Mcjagger just messed up the relationship ever more and Basil is crazy! :O and could be emo... She's totally playing Jace, like a friggen guitar... Well, she wants to play Jace, he has not let her... yet... Lol, and Clary's totes messing with Jace with Carzel, I love it girl friggin power! :D school starts soon so this may be the last tuesday update, and i dont think ill update friday, so updates will be random, late.. that stuff.. also... umm im going to post a teaser of a story i may do next summer could be earlier... so if ur author alerted ull get it, so check that out ill post it after i post this so review? <strong>_


	10. Double Dates

**Chapter 10: Double Dates**

Clary was sitting on Carzel's bed while Carzel paced his room. She stared at him. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I've got a date Friday," Carzel blurted out.

Clary bit her lip, "Well, umm, you kind of need to ask me out before you decide we have a date."

Carzel shook his head, "No, the guy I was telling you about at Magnus's sleepover."

"Oh. And why is this bad?"

"Basil saw the text from him and thought it was a girl and so she thinks I'm going on a date on Friday, with a girl named Taylor. Oh, and she's going to make a move on Jace."

Clary jumped up, "What! I mean. Oh. Well, the guy you liked is named Taylor?"

"Yes, but thats beside the point. Anyway, Basil wants to double date with me and Taylor."

Clary frowned, "Who would she go with?"

"Jace," Carzel said coughing.

Clary's frown deepened, "Does Jace know about this date?"

"Not yet, Basil was going to ask him last time I saw her. Anyway, what am I gonna do!"

Clary grinned a mischevious grin, "I have an idea."

**Thursday morning**

Carzel walked downstairs and saw Basil fixing her hair. He gave her a small smile, "Hey I just wanted to tell you, Taylor's busy tomorrow night, so the double dates on for tonight, if you can come. If not, oh well."

Basil shrugged, "What else am I gonna do." She whipped out her phone, "I'll tell Jace, its on for tonight."

Carzel grinned and Clary gave him a thumbs up from across the room. She coughed and walked up to Carzel. "What's this about a double date!"

Carzel gave her a weak smile, "Umm. You see I met this girl the other day and she asked me out."

Clary's eyes widened, "But I thought we had something together!"

He rolled his eyes, "Your dating Jace!"

Clary frowned, "So! Jace is after Basil at the moment."

"What kind of couple are you!" He screamed.

"We're an interesting couple!"

Carzel rolled his eyes, "Fine! If you don't want me to go on this date so bad, I won't!" He turned to Basil, "The dates off!" He stomped out of the room.

Clary shouted, "Fine! Whatever!" Basil looked at her with an odd look.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Clary said concealing a smile, "Nothing."

Basil rolled her eyes and stood up, "Well, I'm going to get this double date back on, one cause my brother hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time and two I'm dying to go on a date with Jace!"

Clary narrowed her eyes, Basil flipped her hair and walked away going to find Carzel.

Jace walked in, "Hey."

She avoided looking into his eyes, for if she did, she'd be first to cave and makeup with him, "So, your going on a date with Basil tonight?"

Jace answered, "She's calling it a date, I'm calling it a formal get together."

Clary frowned. "Why would you agree to a date if were together?"

"Are we together, Clary are we really? I don't feel like we are, I feel like we need a break and I think you agree," Jace became overwhelmed with a sudden sense of anger.

Clary didn't feel that way, she wanted to stay together, but she didn't want Jace to feel like he could flirt with any girl while she was his girlfriend. Tears sprang to her eyes but she hid them so he wouldn't see and whispered, "Have fun on your date, jerk."

Basil walked back in and saw Clary walking away. "What just happened?" She asked Jace.

Jace frowned, "I think we just broke up."

Basil beamed, "Yes! That means we can have all the more fun on our date tonight. I talked to Carzel, were leaving at 5."

Clary turned back to Jace, and saw Basil messing with his hair. She wiped the tears from her face and growled, "Its friggen on." Clary ran up to Carzel's room and burst in without knocking. He was in his boxers. When he saw her, his face turned bright red.

Clary frowned, "Well, usually a man in their underwear, would turn me on, but you know you like guys, so..."

Carzel glared at her. "Haven't you heard of knocking!"

Clary shrugged and Carzel noticed the tear streaks down her face, "What's wrong?"

She said softly, "Jace just broke up with me."

Carzel frowned, "I'm sorry." He paused sucking in a breath, "I have some bad news though." Clary gave him a skeptical look, "Basil's making me go on that date tonight and she's making me bring Taylor, dates at 6."

"How does she make you do things?"

Carzel looked away, "I don't want to talk about it." "Anyway, I can't bring Taylor the guy, cause you know, Basil!"

Clary remember Basil ruffing up Jace's hair and she smiled, "I have an idea."

Carzel rolled his eyes, "Your last idea got us into this mess." She grinned lazily at him and stood up giving him a hug.

He was shocked at first but hugged her back, just as Alec walked by. Alec looked into the room without the two noticing him and his mouth fell open. Clary and Carzel released eachother from the hug and Alec ran away from the room, pausing in the hallway, bringing out his phone.

He dialed a number and talked fast, "Magnus!" He paused. "I don't care that you got a new pack of glitter! Well I sort of do!" He groaned. "I'm sorry! Listen I just saw Clary and Carzel hugging!" He sighed. "Carzel was in his underwear!" There was another pause. There was the sound of something dropping and then the line went dead. "Magnus? Magnus? MAGNUS!"

Clary came down the hallway and smiled at Alec. "Hey, I'm going out tonight with Basil, Carzel and Jace, so you've got the institute to yourself unless your parents are here."

Alec nodded and once Clary left, he texted Magnus...

**We r going on a d8 tonight, to spi on Clary and Carzel and Basil and Jace. Ill talk 2 Jace and get info about the d8.**

He got a text back that said,

**K, good idea Jagger, ttyl. **

Clary and Carzel walked into the fancy restaurant in Manhattan holding hands. Basil and Jace were already there sitting in a booth studying the menu. They walked over to them. Clary slid into the booth and Carzel slid in next to her. Jace looked up from the menu slowly, "So you must be... Clary!"

Clary grinned at him. "Taylor couldn't make it, I came instead."

Jace stared at her and her outfit. "But, what are you wearing!"

Clary fluffed her hair. "Oh, this. Do you like it?" Clary was wearing a tight black spaghetti strap top with a pair of tight jeans and some really tall heels. Isabelle could not refuse the offer of doing Clary's makeup even though Clary was on a date with her "man".

Carzel smiled at her and put his arm around Clary. From a few tables away Magnus and Alec were peaking up from their menus. Magnus turned to Alec, "Wow, this is gonna be really awkward."

Alec nodded. "Totally."

"So, you saw Carzel in his underwear." Alec nodded again. "How long did you stare at his body?"

Alec frowned. "I wasn't staring at his body, I was staring at them hugging!"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Like I believe that." Alec sighed. "Whatever lets just spy and make sure nothing happens."

Alec looked at the booth again, "Jace just put his arm around Basil, Basil's telling him to get off her but messing up his hair."

Magnus sighed, "I have eyes too. I can see!"

Jace picked up his coke and sipped it. Basil questioned Carzel, "So why couldn't Taylor be here."

Carzel bit his lip nervously. "Umm.. Um.. Um.."

Clary jumped in, "She was having a weird cold?"

Basil frowned. "So, whats Taylor like anyway?"

"Umm... She's a girl, with eyes and hair and a face," Carzel said.

Jace nodded, "I have a cousin who looks like that."

Basil ignored Jace and asked, "Is Taylor even real? Or some made up girlfriend of yours? Do you even want a girlfriend?"

Carzel's leg was shaking now, "Of course Taylor's real, and Taylor is not made up and Clary's here isn't she."

Basil shook her head, beginning to wonder, "Carzel.." Carzel interrupted her by pressing his lips to Clary. Clary's eyes widened in shock but she didn't pull away.

Jace was staring at them both horrified, and Basil was pretty surprised too. A few seconds later, Carzel pulled away from Clary. He was wearing a goofy grin, because he had enjoyed the kiss too.

Magnus and Alec were both sitting there with their mouths hanging open. A waitress walked by and stared at the two then muttered, "Close your mouths."

Alec shut his mouth, "Did you see that?"

Magnus nodded still gaping. "Holy snap! What the heck!" Everyone turned to look at him and he ducked down pulling Alec down with him.

Alec whispered from under the table, "Code red."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the long wait, school started, homework, chores, other activities, so updates could be long but i prob will post around the weekend. Annyway, Jace broke up with Clary and Carzel kissed Clary. xD Wow, well until next update! :D <strong>


	11. Ransom Texts

**Chapter 11: Ransom Texts**

Jace bit into his turkey sandwich with rage. It was around one in the morning, after Carzel and Clary had kissed, Jace had left and come back home. He couldn't believe Clary had done that to him. His thoughts of Clary and the kiss were interrupted when Isabelle walked in. She was in her pajamas and slippers. She frowned at him as she opened the fridge, "What are you doing up?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Isabelle pulled out a bottle of water and sat next to Jace, "Let's cut to the chase."

He rolled his eyes, "What chase?"

"Your a bad boyfriend, Jace."

"What do you mean! I wasn't the one who kissed another person while dating someone else," Jace said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Clary told me what happened, how you broke up with her." Jace didn't answer. "Jace, I wonder how you would feel if every time you were out with Clary, she was staring at another guy and flirting with them naturally, while you two were on a date."

Jace narrowed his eyes, "I don't flirt with guys."

Isabelle took a swig of water, "You know what I mean. You always have your eyes on other girls and its really hard on Clary. You don't deserve her, she's probably the best girlfriend you will ever have."

Jace closed his eyes. "I'm not always flirting with other girls."

Isabelle gave an amused laugh, "Yes, you are, you probably don't notice it, but you always are." Jace shook his head, "For example the first time we met Basil, you were flirting with her."

Jace growled, "Basil's turning out to be a large problem." He turned toward Isabelle. "What do I do to get Clary back, Isabelle."

"Apologize, Clary's one of those classy girls do something special, buy her flowers, or sing her a love song, or write her a note about how sorry you are and read it to her."

Jace nodded, "Its not a bad idea." He gave a small smirk, "What kind of girl are you?"

Isabelle glared at him. "I'm the kind of the girl thats not afraid to get her whip out at 1 in the morning."

Jace stood up with his turkey sandwich, "Point taken. Goodnight." Isabelle watched him walk to his room.

Basil narrowed her eyes as Jace walked away. _"This will not do, Jace and Clary cannot get back together, especially after all I've been through with that blonde idiot," _Basil thought her mouth forming a straight line, _"This will not do at all." _Basil stared at Isabelle an idea coming on, and she grinned. She pulled out her phone, "Hey, Ryder can you do me a favor?"

Jace brushed his hair out of his eyes and he knocked on the door again. Clary's voice called out, "Gimme a minute!"

Jace looked down at the rose bouquet in his hand and then back at the door.

The door opened to reveal Clary with her hair up in a ponytail, and she was wearing some sweats. She frowned when she saw Jace, "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

He sighed, handing her the bouquet and looking her in the eye. "I was a real jerk, Clary and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't forgive me. But, Clary I realized that you and I are meant to be together forever."

Clary snorted, "You realize this AFTER Carzel kissed me."

Jace stepped back as if she'd stuck a spear through his heart. "Yes, I mean no. I always knew this. Even when I thought we were siblings... What I said that night in Idris was true: I love you and I will love you until the day I die-"

Her expression softened, "And if theres a life after that, I'll love you then," Clary whispered finishing the sentence.

"Clary, I'm sorry I flirted with Basil. I had no clue... Its kind of a reflex, I hurt you unintentionally. And it turned out to be bad, because I love you, and you know, she's kind of weird, not someone I could ever like." He paused looking at the hopeful expression on her face, "But I understand if you choose Carz.. Caramel over me."

Clary sighed, "Jace..." She pulled him into the house and locked the door, "Carzel is gay... Well, bi, but mostly leaning on the gay side and it was just to make you jealous... and to make Basil think he's into girls."

Jace took all this in. "So you never really fell for Carzel?"

"No, Jace, my one true love is you. I mean I'm sure I fell for Carzel, I'm very clumsy, I probably tripped at some point... I love you, Jace," Clary whispered.

Jace grinned at her and leaned into kiss her when both of their phones went off. Both of them sighed and Clary pulled out her phone.

"Did you get a message from Alec too?" She asked.

Jace frowned at his phone, "Yep. What does he mean someones gone missing and why did he sign it -A."

Clary bit her lip, "I'm not sure, but he said to meet him at Takis. This is Pretty Little Liars all over again."

Jace stood unmoving, a little confused because he didn't watch mundane shows, "I remember watching that when Magnus had to babysit me before going to the seelie court... A is a sicko."

Clary sighed, "You know. Jace. It could be important."

Jace smiled at her, "I just need to try something first." Before Clary could speak, his mouth was on hers. The kiss was filled with passion, need and want.. And everything that he didn't do before. She pulled away a little dazed and he smiled down at her. "Lets go see what McJagger wants... Rihanna?" He left the roses by the table beside the door and held her hand as they headed over to Takis.

Jace pushed the door open to Taki and they both entered. Magnus, Alec and Simon, were sitting there each tapping the table nervously.

Jace pulled out a chair for Clary at the table and then they sat down. Magnus and Alec gave eachother a small smile when they saw Clary and Jace holding hands.

Jace asked, "What's up?"

Alec bit his lip, "Isabelle's been kidnapped."

Clary groaned, "Did she go to that club again. I told her not to go there. Her whip can't protect her there."

They all gave her a weird look. Magnus shook his head, "No. She went shopping this morning and never came back. We thought she was just at a good Century 21 or something but then we got a text from Izzy's phone."

Clary asked nervously, "What kind of text?"

"Well, it didn't say that she was at Claires," Alec slid his phone over to Clary and Jace, and showed them the message

_Shadowhunters and friends,_

_You have three days. Three days to come to our side and help us become the newest circle. If you want your Isabelle back, come to the Pandemonium at 12 am on Monday morning. _

"Poor Isabelle," Clary said.

"Poor people who kidnapped Isabelle, there going to get an earful," Jace said.

"We need to prepare. I don't plan on joining a new circle. We need to get Izzy out of there and destroy them all," Alec said pounding his fist on the table. Alec's phone vibrated.

Jace looked at it, "Another message," he frowned and read it out loud, "We thought you would say that, Alec."

Everyone looked around wildly, "Someone's here," Clary said. The phone vibrated again and Clary read the message, "A lot of people are here, Clary."

Clary eyes widened, "They know my name."

The phone vibrated again and Simon grabbed it, "Yes, we know all your names," he read out loud, it vibrated in his hand, "And we knew you would grab the phone, Simon."

Jace looked around staring at everyones face. "Who has a cell phone out in this place."

The phone vibrated again a mere few seconds later, and Simon groaned, "Yo, this vibrating has got to stop, it's making me need to take a pee." He looked at the message, "Everyone has a cellphone out, its the 21st century, Sherlock Holmes," he read.

Magnus looked at Jace, "I think your Sherlock Holmes, dude."

"I think your gay, Magnus," Jace commented.

"Actually, I'm bi," he said with a smirk.

Jace put his hand up in the air with victory, "I knew it!"

Clary groaned and grabbed the phone from Simon. "Call the phone idiots!" She dialed the number, but it was immediately disconnected and a text came through. "I have it on silent, Clary Fairchild, but quick thinking," Clary sighed reading, "Now to get to my point, don't think you'll walk into the Pandemonium with Isabelle and be able to get out, we will outnumber you, now do what we say once you get there... And no blood has to be spilled..." Clary groaned just as another text came in, "Ttyl, phone's dying! See you Monday chicos."

Jace looked around, "Look for people leaving." They looked just as a pack of people exited Takis.

Simon groaned. "Well we know two things for sure, one, the person is a teenager, and two he or she speaks Spanish."

Alec looked at Simon, "Explain."

"Well, the person used texting slang, like _ttyl_, and only teenagers do that, and the reason they are hispanic... THEY SAID CHICO!"

Magnus groaned, "A lot of people know whats _chicos _mean, Simon."

Simon frowned, "I beg to differ, I don't know what it means!"

Clary looked at him, "Weren't you speaking Spanish before we went to the baseball game?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "Clary, honey bun, I failed that class."

Clary realized something, "You failed that class a lot of times actually... Shouldn't you be in summer school for that now?"

"Um... No..." Simon shifted his eyes around.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNiNG THE AUTHORS NOTE BELOW IS VERY LONG AND RANDOM: READ WITH CAUTION BECAUSE UNICORNS DO EXIST!... IN SOME DIMENSION... AT SOME POINT IN TIME... WHEN SCIENTISTS CROSS A ARMADILLO AND SPARKLES... WHEN U STICK A PLASTIC HORN ON A PONY...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY.. That was random... Well umm first off.. OMG SQUIRREL, ;) made u look! I'm wayyyyyyy tooooo hyper! :D <strong>

**okay well I don't watch Pretty Little Liars, that line with the phone ringing in unison i didnt know that it was PLL until my friend went omggg ppretty little liars i was like :) i could work with that, but i own nothing of the show or books, i heard they are fantastic so read that! :D **

** And... now adressing my reviews first off, there was some confusion CARZEL is bi, not gay, he told clary slumber party chapter he had dated girls before... 2nd off.. ur right about Jace.. but he was going through a hard time, he loves Clary and he didnt know how to show that he flirts unintentionally, its in his nature! LEAVE em alone, didnt u read what he just die and yes a lot of people act like its a high school relationship, theyve been through so much that Jace was kind of taking advantage of the relationship but it is like a high school relationship but they love eachother SO MUCHO! **

** Thirdly some of your reviews inspired me, it was a short breakup.. like a chapter... but i was looking at the reviews.. i was like time for jace to turn on his nice good guy im in love with Clary charm and this chappie was sweet, right? **

** AND LASTLY... credits drum roll please.. umm.. no drum roll? Laffy_taffy0401... she helped me out with romance as it is not my specialty, but she did a lot in this chapter ideas, pretty little liars (which i dont own) and alot of other stuff so thanks to her check out her stories **

**For the tmi fans: **

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6730630/1/Thanks_for_the_Memories**** Thanks for the Memories (all human story) **

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7348112/1/Game_On**** Game on (one shot its cute!) **

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7341182/1/Until_Its_Gone**** Until its Gone (its sappy! and adorbs!) **

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7014101/1/Because_of_a_Pink_Crayon**** Because of a Pink Crayon (the first of the because of a pink... series! I love its its great, it brought me pure joy and entertainment) **

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7344491/1/Because_of_a_Pink_Plus_Sign**** Because of a pink plus sign (second of the because of a pink... series.. read the pink crayon one before!) **

**AND FOR U Maximum Ride fans ****http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7014087/1/Awkward_Alliances**** Awkward Alliances (focuses on Iggy!) **

**Sadly, fanfic wont let me post links so just type the actual (.) **

**Thats it for the very long authors note, i hope u enjoyed the chapter, umm so review tell me what u think, but please sign in when u review so i can reply to ur review! anyways adios mis chicos! :D **


	12. Grapes

Clary fell into a chair in the kitchen and groaned. Jace gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Carzel sat next to Clary, "What are we going to do?" They'd told Carzel and Basil about the situation right after they'd gotten back from Taki's.

Basil shrugged, "I'm not risking my life, with those rogues; they took my parents lives."

Alec narrowed his eyes, "She's my sister, we invited you into our home, if you don't want to help, you can take your stuff and leave," he growled.

Basil put her hand on Jace's shoulder, "I don't think everyone here has the same opinion as you do."

Jace shrugged her hand off and Clary smirked at her, "Let's take a vote," she said, "Everyone who wants to save Isabelle, who is basically our sis, say 'I'."

"I, futhermuckers!" Jace exclaimed.

"I, but Clary, Isabelle _IS_ my sis," Alec said.

Magnus raised his hands, "She's only one with a sense of style around here, so I!" Clary frowned at him and he gave an apologetic shrug.

Clary said, "And if Simon was here he'd say, 'I', cause you know she's the only girl that goes for him, too bad his mom made him go grocery shopping for her." Everyone turned to Carzel and Basil. Carzel lifted his hand halfway but Basil shot him a glare.

Carzel bit his lip, "I get what you mean about being there for your family... So I'm going to be there for my sister," he said reluctantly.

Alec narrowed his eyes at both of them, "Get out of my home... And don't come back."

Basil smirked, "It's the institute. You can't kick us out, it's against the Clave."

Magnus grunted, "Screw the Clave."

Basil grinned, "I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

Alec's eyes widened, "Oh hell no!" He went to jump over to where Basil is sitting but Jace held him back.

Jace shook his head, "She's not worth it."

Basil smiled, "That's what I thought, now if you'll excuse me I'll be in my room," she started to walk out and realized Carzel wasn't following her. "Carzel!" She barked at him. Carzel jumped up from his chair and followed her out glancing back at them.

Clary looked at Basil and Carzel's exiting figures, "Something's going on between them."

"Incest?" Magnus asked.

Clary rolled her eyes, "No, but I have a plan to figure out what's going on." Everyone leaned in next to her and she told them the plan.

.

.

.

Jace popped a grape into his mouth and then fed Clary one. She giggled and was about to feed him a grape when they were interrupted when Aline Penhallow. She was carrying a duffel bag and a purse. She looked at them, "Hey."

Clary looked at her, "Hi?"

"What are you doing here, Aline?" Jace asked.

She shrugged, "Needed a place to stay, felt like seeing you guys, I came here." She paused setting her bag down, "I also heard about Izzy..."

"You came to help?" Clary asked.

Aline was about to answer when Basil walked in. Basil looked at Aline, "What are you?"

Clary looked at Basil, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a kitchen, I was hungry, a great place to eat, you know?"

Aline looked over Basil, "I'm Aline," she said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Clary and Jace shared a look.

Basil frowned, "Basil, Basil Abendstern..."

Aline grinned, "So your a good girl cause of your last name, this is going to be fun."

Basil looked at Jace, "Is everyone you know gay?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "No, Clary isn't!"

Basil smirked, "We don't know that, yet," she walked away grabbing an apple on her way out.

Clary looked at Jace, "Yes, we do!"

Jace nodded, "Babe, trust me, I know," he winked at her. He turned to Aline, "So, you want me to show you to your room?"

Aline picked her duffle bag, "No, I know where to go." She headed up the stairs.

Clary shrugged and fed Jace a grape. _"The sun is coming out! I just want to hear your sounds! We love like vampires!" _Jace gave Clary a questioning look as she pulled out her cell phone, "Simon." She answered it and put it on speaker. "Hey."

"Hey, anything new?"

"Aline's here," Clary answered.

"Why?"

"Who knows?" She paused chewing another grape, "I need a favor though, to help us figure out what's going on with Basil and Carzel."

"Oh you mean what you told me earlier, with them not helping to find Isabelle and acting all suspicious."

"Yes."

"Its incest man, I agree with what Magnus said."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Simon. Anyway, have you ever wanted to be a spy?"

Simon coughed awkwardly, "Did you look under my bed, those posters, there from a long time ago, I swear."

Clary took a deep breath. "No, Simon." Simon coughed on the other end. "I need you to spy on Carzel and Basil for me outside of the institute, figure out what's going on with them and what their plans are. I'll text you every time they leave, so you always have to be ready to go, okay?"

Simon answered, "Ay ay, captain."

"You're not a pirate, you're a spy."

"Oh, right, delta 1 over."

"Goodbye, Idiot," Clary hung up and Jace shook his head, "What?"

"The ringtone…"

She shrugged, "It was the only un weird vampire song."

.

.

.

Simon walked up to some trees behind the institute and hid himself. It was Sunday morning, and he'd just gotten a text from Clary saying that Basil and Carzel were leaving the institute. Basil looked back and Simon turned and flattened himself out against the tree. He sang silently, "_Spider pig. Spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does_." He watched as Basil and Carzel as they continued walking down the street.

_"She's got a love like woe, Whoa oh. Oh oh. Oh oh. Girls got a love like woe... " _He answered it, "Hey Clary." He listened, "Yeah I see them, there a few blocks ahead..." He nodded, "Spying is a specialty of mine... My ringtone? Of course I changed it..." He started making static noises. "Clary.. Ker.. Che.. I .. 't.. cjerr... hear..." He hung up and started mumbling to himself as he followed Basil and Carzel.

.

.

Clary put the phone down and groaned, "Simons an idiot."

Jace looked at her, "He's following them right?"

She nodded, "He didn't change his ringtone."

.

.

Simon was taking this whole "spy" thing to his head. He had darted behind many trashcans when he thought he saw Basil turn around. It was really his imagination. He skipped out from behind a trashcan and watched as Basil and Carzel entered Taki's. He ran in after them quickly grabbing a menu and hiding behind it as he took a seat at the counter. Basil and Carzel were sitting down already, talking in between menus.

Kealie walked up to Simon, "What are you..." she blinked not caring, "Never mind. What can I get you?"

Simon shook his head and hissed, "Nothing, go away."

Kealie rolled her eyes and tapped her foot, "Listen, vamp, you either get something or you get out." Simon threw three dollars from his wallet at her and then shooed her away.

Aline Penhallow walked in, Simon looked at her, then quickly dialed Clary's number on her phone, "Aline's here!" He listened to Clary, "I don't know why she's here... She's been getting... Wait what...? With who! Basil? !" He shrieked, before quieting down when he got a few stares. Basil and Carzel didn't look at him. "... Weird... Okay second off, you owe me three bucks..." The phone went silent. "Hello? Well that's polite." He put away his phone and walked over to the booth behind Basil, Carzel and Aline's booth.

He listened in on the conversation to hear Basil say, "So, Aline.. You really want to join our new circle?"

* * *

><p><strong>EVIL! ... Maybe... Idk matters what mood I'm in sorry I havent posted in so long.. school is friggen hard.. XD okay I used three songs in this scene: Simons ringtone for clary, <strong>_**"Love like Woe" by "The Ready Set", **_** its an awesome song, its great, check it out also i dont own it. And clary's ringtone for Simon is**_** "We love like Vampires"**_**, by "**_**Sparks the rescue", **_**another great song, check it out, I dont own it. Thirdly Spider pig from the simpsons, i dont own it... Also... Alines in town, Simons a spy?.. and basil and carzel have a circle?... did i forget anything else... Right... Clary owes Simon three bucks... And.. No Basil is not gay... Simons just... Simon... xD.. but omg drama! lol until next chapter checke out laffy_taffy0401 Bye! Oh wait before I forget, I set up a poll, who should I kill off? xD... yay? okay bye! review.. my day will be made.. **


	13. Dearest Readers

Dearest Readers,

I am very sorry for not posting lately. I've been super busy and I feel super bad. I will start writing and posting when I find time. Sadly, as I have planned\, there are only a few chapters left in this story. But, if you do enjoy what I write, you will be happy because I am planning on putting out a new story, I've started writing. But that will be after "Breakups" is finished. And i plan on writing all the chapters of the new story before posting. So it could be a while. If you would like to occupy your time, my bffl Laffy_taffy0401 has many amazing stories, such as "Because of a Pink Crayon", "Because of a Pink Plus Sign" (sequel) and her song fic "Thanks for the Memories". She also has one shots! Okay well the story I plan on posting is a song fic. Its based on an album of songs. I'll give you a hint as to the album and the artist. Album: has five words in it, first letter of the first word beginning with an "H" and last letter of the last word ending with a "T". Artist: (initials) G.C. - Fantastic, artist. I love his music (another hint, is a "HE") if you think you know what the album and who the artist is leave your comments in the review section

-livvie123321

P.S. LAFFY_TAFFY0401 you cannot guess because you already know missy! :) :P


	14. Backdoor of the Pandemonium

Clary stood inside of the club. Sweaty teenagers danced and jumped around her. Magnus danced over to her. "WHERE ARE THEY?" He yelled above the music and mayhem.

"It's 12:05, they should be here," she said looking around.

He misunderstood her, "THANKS! I JUST BOUGHT IT! I THOUGHT IT WENT WELL WITH MY GLITTER!

Jace walked over to them, "They're here," he said into Clary's ear.

Clary nodded and gestured to Magnus. Magnus ignored the gesture and was busy staring at some guy doing a "dubstep" dance move. He tried to imitate the move but just awkwardly moved his hips around. Clary smacked his arm and yelled, "MAGNUS! THEY'RE HERE!"

Magnus nodded at Clary after giving a hurt look. Jace led them through the crowd of dancing teenagers and led them to a door. Alec and Simon were waiting by the door. Simon saw them and opened the door. They each went inside, after making sure no mundane had seen them go in. Simon shut the door behind them and Jace handed him a crossbow. The others pulled out there weapons. Clary took a stele that was holding up her hair and quickly drew some runes on them and their weapons, for extra protection.

Alec silently crept along the wall and dipped his head through the entrance to the vast room that was hidden in Pandemonium. He pulled back shock and stared at the others. "Basil has a boyfriend?" He whispered. Clary pulled him back and took his place.

She saw Basil with her fingers linked through a tall guy, dark hair and a sort of emo fringe's fingers. He had purple highlights and one small blonde highlight through his dark hair. He was dressed in head to toe black. His eyes had a dark tinge to it. Clary wasn't sure but they seemed like a dark purple. He was cute, she admitted silently, but why the hell was Basil hitting on Jace if she had him? She noticed Carzel looking a bit flustered and uncomfortable and Aline near him, talking to Basil. There were many other creatures, most of who were rogues, Clary assumed. She shook her head; it was like she walked in on some goth society meeting.

But what really caught her attention, was Isabelle seated in a wooden chair. Her mouth was duck taped and some weirdo had taken it in their hands to draw a lip on the metallic grey tape. Her hands were trapped to the back of the chair with rope that wrapped around her mid section tightly. Her legs were also securely wrapped with rope against the chair legs.

As if Isabelle felt Clary's gaze, she looked up with blood shot eyes and mascara running. Clary put her finger to her lip. _"__Shhh,__we__'__re__coming__for__you__"_, she thought silently. She pulled back from the door way and stared at the others. "So what's the plan?"

Jace raised an eyebrow, "I thought you knew me better; there is no plan. Just go with the flow. And you know, kick ass."

He walked up to Clary and picked her chin up, and brung her lips towards him in a kiss. Then he walked in the entrance. Clary stared at him wide eyed. She heard Basil suck in a breath, "Jace, what are you doing here?"

"You know this guy?" a male's voice asked. Clary was guessing it was the guy Basil's hands were linked with.

"Of course I do." Basil voice was dismissive, like she wasn't taking crap from her boyfriend. "Now, answer me, what are you doing here?"

Clary saw Jace shrug, "Stopping by. So if you don't mind, I'll just get my sister, destroy most of you, and then the clave can handle the rest of you."

Clary could practically hear Basil raise her eyebrow. "Or you could join us? All of us against you isn't fair game, and I like to play fairly." Simon let out a silent snort. Alec smacked him to quiet him.

"Yes," Jace said sarcastically, "I'm going to join your army of Emo rejects to do what? Take over the world with you? Do you know who raised me? Valentine. And I can honestly say, I've been here, and done this. So, now untie Izzy, or we can see just how well seraph blades cut through shadowhunters."

"Damn Jace," Magnus muttered appraisingly.

Basil sighed, "I'm sorry we had to end it like this," with no hint of sincerity in her voice. "Attack," she said as if someone asked her who won the game last night.

"Gladly." Clary said coming out to stand beside her boyfriend. Basil laughed as if the sight was comical. Clary almost didn't notice the intensity of the stare Basil's boyfriend was giving her. Alec and Magnus appeared beside them.

Basil rolled her eyes, "Looks like the league of losers are here to take us down."

An arrow shot out from behind the four of them. It hit a chandelier causing it to drop down on a set of demons.

"You Emo rejects really want to start the name calling game?" Simon said as he lowered his crossbow. There was a sizzle and a pop. The crystals on the chandelier had been extremely sharp. The demons underneath dissolved into something black and acidic until they disappeared completely.

Basil's mouth formed a straight line, "You brought the vamp."

Simon grinned a flattered grin, "Of course they brought _the__vamp_. Because, if you hadn't noticed my girlfriend is sitting behind you. And she doesn't look very comfortable. And I'm not very happy about that." He took a step forward toward the guy who was no longer holding Basil's hand. He poked the guy in the chest. "We haven't been formally introduced."

Alec murmured to Jace, "What kind of pills is Simon taking? I want some."

The guy smiled running his fingers through his highlights. He stuck out his hand, "I'm Ryder, the leader," Basil coughed, "_Co-leader_ of the new _circle._"

Simon blinked, "Simon Lewis, I would say that it's a pleasure meeting you but it's not. Now, if you would just let us, we will just get my girlfriend and be on our way." Ryder pushed Simon back becoming angry. Simon shook his head grinning. "I wouldn't," he moved the hair off his forehead, "Mark of Cain."

Ryder didn't back down, "Does Isabelle Lightwood have the mark of Cain?" Simon frowned. "I didn't think so. We have her and you are outnumbered as you can see." He motioned to demons, rogue shadowhunters, fairies, vampires and werewolves around him and then poked Simon in the chest, "Now my bloodsucking friend, we are playing this game OUR way."

Jace aimed his blade in the direction of one of the rogues. It landed straight in his chest, and he burst into flames before disintegrating, "No," Jace said, "I think we'll play by OUR rules."

Aline, who was standing beside Basil and Carzel took a fighting stance, whipped out her seraph blade and pointed it at the back of Basil's neck. "You have about five seconds to reconsider," Clary said giving Aline a look of approval.

"What the f…" Magnus mumbled in the background as he stared between Aline and Clary.

"Five, four…" Jace started counting backwards. He said "Three," and Alec lunged at the nearest creature. Jace shrugged at the astonished Basil, "We lied."

Basil spun around to Aline quick enough to catch her off guard with a jab to her side. Aline saw red, "You did not… just touch… my OUTFIT" She threw her self on top of Basil and pulled at the red highlights. Aline had wide eyes when she heard the rip of hair. She looked at the red in her hand. "Really? Extensions?"

Clary had gone up behind this vampire with really curly hair that was going all about her head in an awkward fashion. The girl turned around and Clary blocked off her sword. She said, "You know, I really want to jump on your back right now with a hot iron and just straighten that mess on your head." The vampire hissed and Clary finished her off.

A hand touched her back and Clary tried to stab the person, but they grabbed the sword and threw a few feet away. Bloody hands – from the blade of the sword – grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Ryder." Clary wasn't as surprised as she should have been.

He grinned a brightly at her. "Clary."

She looked at her shirt and the stained blood that now covered the shoulder. "You got your demon blood on my favorite demon fighting shirt."

He shook his head, "I'm not a demon. I'm a shadowhunter like you."

"That's surprising, its just you associate with demons and you are trying to kill us; your fellow _brethren._"

He chuckled, "I don't want to kill you. It's just, you refuse to cooperate, so I've taken some measures. We want you on our side." The fight stopped as everyone turned and looked at the scene involving Clary and Ryder.

"You should let go of me."

"And If I don't?"

"Then I step in," Jace held a seraph blade at Ryder.

Ryder smirked as he let go of Clary. He put his hands up in a sort of mock surrender. He turned around slowly towards Jace and Clary dashed away. Jace felt the tip of something sharp graze his neck and blood trickled down. It was Basil.

"Dude, this is like a bad movie scene." Simon mumbled from his spot. He was literally just standing there as, demons, warlocks, faeries and other creatures ran at him. But they got nowhere close to him as they burst into mounds of salt.

Jace and Ryder seemed to be having a stare down. Noticing everyone was distracted, Clary ran to where Isabelle was tied up. Isabelle gave her a look that said, _"__Took__you__long__enough!__" _Clary rolled her eyes and grinned. She started unknotting the rope around Izzy's ankles, until a hand was placed on the rope. She looked at the hand then at the face.

Carzel looked at her and she shook her head. "I can't believe you. I you kissed me and then you frikken go and do this? Kidnap my best friend and try to start a group that will destroy the world!"

He pressed a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet. He knelt down beside her and started untying the knots. Clary looked at him, bewildered. "You're wrong. I'm not the bad guy here..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry for the long wait, ive been super duper busy ill try to update but its super hard! umm.. well basil has a bf named ryder who is helping her rule the new circle. and u know there was a fight. carzel isnt evil! well.. it will be explained in the next chapter and aline is on clarys side! was she really the plan all along, was simon the spy just a decoy plan? find out in the next chapter of Breakups! <strong>

** Okay. Also, adressing some hate. if u r going to leave me a one liner telling me you dont like the story and that u think its terrible and then u dont even sign ur name, thats just super obnoxious. if ur going to leave hate how bout u explain what u didnt like so i can try to fix it. and sign it so i can comment back to u! it doesnt make a lot of sense to tell me u dont like it and dont even explain it! yeah i will delete comments like that so yeah sorry to act like this but im getting sick of it. and to all you people who review correctly you guys are awesome and im very grateful! :P **

**also no one guessed my new story thing so guess in ur review! until next time stay cool :) **

**ALSO MY BFFL HELPED ME A TON IN THIS CHAPTER SO CHECK OUT HER STORIES LAFFY_TAFFY0401! **


	15. Planception

**Planception**

.

Clary stared at Carzel, contemplating if he was telling the truth or not. Izzy's hands were free and she ripped the tape at her mouth, letting out a gasp.

Carzel looked like he was abut to say something, but as his mouth opened, blood trickled down. Clary stared wide eyes as a knife popped out of his chest and slid out, slicked with blood. She stared up to see Isabelle standing over her as Carzel dropped to the floor, withering in pain.

"Yea right, after all the bullshit, you think we're going to believe you're on our side?" She said as she wiped her the knife on the wall behind her. "That, and no one rejects Isabelle Lightwood for her best friend." She held out a hand to Clary and pulled her up.

Clary scratched her head, "Isabelle, he was gay. And where'd you get that knife?"

Izzy blinked at her then glanced at the boy o the floor. "Oh… this is kind of awkward… and I got it from the floor."

Clary sighed and reached down to close his eyes, "It's better to die innocent than to live guilty."

Isabelle blinked at her, "Right, where's my whip?"

Aline chose that moment to stride by them. "Here, I got this for you."

Isabelle patted her head as she retrieved her whip, "And to think, I thought you were evil."

A demon flew at them, but was quickly mounded to salt as Simon jumped in front of them.

"So let me get this straight," Said Simon as he straightened out himself, "You were on our side the whole time?"

Aline nodded her head, "Honey, I was _the plan_."

Simon gaped at her, "What? I thought _I _was the plan!"

Clary bit her lip "You were the plan within the plan."

Alec came up beside them, panting slightly, "Guys, shouldn't we help Jace?" they all turned to see Jace still holding a blade at Ryder and Basil still pointing her blade at his neck.

"How long were they in that position?" Isabelle wondered out loud.

"Damn" Magnus said from across the room as one of the last demons dropped. He cracked his fingers, "Why did everything get so quiet?"

He went ignored. Isabelle glared across the room, "Give it up you try hard Emo lovers; it's two against seven."

Basil smirked. She murmured something in Latin and Jace stiffened as gusts of smoke erupted and demon remains shifted together forming new demons. "Are you sure about that?"

"Are you serious?" Magnus exclaimed, exasperated.

Aline groaned, "This is a load of bullshit." She cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders, then grabbed the sticks from her hair and whipped it out at nearing demons.

"What the hell is that?" Simon asked her.

"Mini nun chucks" she explained. The others wasted no time as they took fighting stances and proceeded to kick demon ass.

Jace stared at Clary and a silent agreement passed by them.

Jace pulled his knife back and Ryder smirked, thinking Jace was surrendering, but the blade plunged swiftly into his abdomen. Basil had barely anytime to react as Clary came lunging at her.

Clary jumped on her causing them to glide backwards until they hit a wall. Somewhere amidst the confusion, Clary's weapon was lost, so she used her thumbs to press into Basil's boney neck. "I always hated you, you know."

Basil let out a harsh sound between a chuckle and a grunt, momentarily sending clary off guard. "Feeling's mutual." She said as she spun them around so now Clary was struggling against the wall. She pointed the knife at the red head's heart. "You maybe a shadowhunter, but you are nothing but you fight like a Mundie." Clary glared through her struggles and fisted her hands, pounding them into Basil's mid section.

Clary gasped in a breath as Basil doubled over, "Yea, well some Mundanes take Karate." She bit her lips and amended, "okay it was for less than a year, but still… suck on that!"

"You stupid bitch!" Basil flew to her but Clary stepped aside last minute and grabbed hold of her writ before she went tumbling to the ground. She twisted Basil's arm around until they were trapped behind her back. Basil's blade had dropped to the ground; with Clary's foot, she moved the blade toward her and retrieved it with her free hand.

She pointed the tip at a spot on Basil's back, "You know, Jace taught me to kill from behind if it ever came down to it. I can shove this right here," she put pressure on the blade and Basil let out a whimper. "And it will kill you." She moved the knife. "But I wont. I'll just stab you here," she pierced the knife at Basil's Side and released her watching as the girl dropped to the floor in pain. "And let the Clave take care of you."

"The what?" Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Simon and Aline asked simultaneously, pausing in mid fight with the demons.

Clary and Jace looked at each other. Clary said, "Okay, Aline, you were the plan with in the other plan."

"What the f… so that makes me the plan with in the plan within the plan…" Simon said.

Magnus chuckled, "Planception…"

Jace whipped out his phone and pressed a number and within seconds, Maryse, Robert and other members of the Clave arrived.

Maryse looked at the withering Basil and sighed, "I knew I didn't like her for a reason." She looked back at the teenagers, "You guys had a rough night; take a break, and we'll take care of the rest."

The group looked at each other then shrugged as the clave did their work. Jace held out his hand and clary slipped it into his, not caring about the blood or ichor that coated them.

"Wait. I have to do something." She slipped her hand away from Jace's and trotted over to where Carzel lay. Empathy washed over her; Carzel was a nice friend in the end, but maybe he was better off dead – with both his parents gone and his sister most likely rotting in a cell, where would he have gone? Would he have been able to look at them without feeling a bit guilty? She would never know, but she placed a hand on his chest and whispered, "_Ave Atque vale"_

She dashed away and laced her fingers with Jace's as the group of them headed back to Pandemonium.

"You know," Isabelle said, "it's crazy that we just fought a mini war behind a club and it's like nothing even happened."

"Ignorance truly is a bliss," Jace agreed.

"Speaking of which," Simon turned to Jace and Clary, "Why did you keep us in the dark with your plan?"

"Because, this had to be very precise. One wrong move and the dominoes fall." Jace explained.

"Dominoes?" Magnus asked. "Are we getting Pizza?"

Clary glared at him, "You don't deserve pizza. If you would have just taken Alec to the freakin Aquarium, we would not be in this mess!"

Magnus gaped at her, "Oh puh-lease, this is just as much your fault than it is mine; you shouldn't have ditched Jace for Isabelle!"

Isabelle gasped and walked away offended with Simon following.

Aline wrapped her arms around Clary and Magnus, "I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I think the moral of this story is: Don't ditch your boyfriends."

Magnus sighed, "I guess you right." He looked to Clary, "Truce?"

"Of course" She smiled.

Alec grinned, "Hey Magnus, let's go to that new art museum tomorrow as a makeup date."

Magnus chuckled nervously, "Um, I can't… I have to um… take Chairman Meow to the vet…"

Alec frowned at him about to say something, but Jace rolled his eyes spoke his girlfriend, "how bout you and I hang at this new place downtown?"

Clary scratched her neck, "Hehe… I can't… I have to… help Magnus at the vet's…" Magnus and clary shared a look then ducked out of Aline's arms and rushed towards the exit of Pandemonium.

Jace frowned, "Did they just ditch us?"

Alec stared after them, "yea… I think they did."

* * *

><p><strong>When will they ever learn?<strong>

**Holy crap… it's been a long time…**

**Months right? We'll I've been busy… school, family…stuff**

**Yea, so, I think this is it… this is the end…**

**Thanks, always to my bestie, Laffy-Taffy0401 (check her out)**

**And review! Give me your thoughts =)**


End file.
